The Melting Pot
by KateMB
Summary: This is a collection of light, fluffy one-shots starring our favorite duo, Castle and Beckett. Not in any particular order - just as I write them. Some have more than one chapter. It is clear which ones go together since I give each fic/chapter a title. The latest update is something cute n simple.
1. Anything For Her

**My first in a series of random one-shots. It goes along with a piece of fanart created by Fania (sciokkyhuddy83 on Twitter and on Instagram). She posted the artwork back on December 20, 2018 and I felt instantly inspired. What especially helped get this little fic going was Fania's caption, which is the first line of the fic.**

**The beautiful artwork shows Castle in blue tilted back in his chair with his hands clasped on Beckett's back and Beckett in purple pressing her head to his with one hand holding onto him. Both of their faces look determined, like one of their classic foreplay fights is about to happen. This fic had a mind of its own and took me into territory that I did not see coming. Fics do that sometimes.**

**Anything For Her**

"You know that I hate you, right Castle?"

"But you also love me."

"Don't use our love to soften me. I'm infuriated with you."

"I did nothing wrong."

"Selling your Ferrari without discussing it with me is so wrong."

"But it's for the babies. I thought you would be pleased I made such a sacrifice for them. They come first, and we needed a new family vehicle."

She softens a little, whispering, "I'm grateful to have such a thoughtful father for my children. But...the Ferrari..." Her voice returns to normal volume: "You have money. You could've kept it."

"And how often do you think we'll use it once the twins are here? Assuming I still have money in the distant future, we can always buy another."

She tugs his earlobe hard. "OW OW...apples, Beckett!"

"The memories we made in...on...that car..." She lets go of his ear.

He sort of tries not to smirk. "I knew that's what this was about."

She nearly looks like a deer in headlights. "What?"

"That car got you so hot and fired up." His deep voice sends pulses to her core. "It was an aphrodisiac for you. Driving it and watching me drive it...the way you felt from that, from the roar of the engine..." His fingers sneak under her shirt. "You wanted me every time we used that car. And you showed me...sometimes more than once."

How did he take her breath away so quickly? Somehow she recovers and replies, "I'm surprised you could sell it knowing how special it is to me...to us."

"We can always make new memories, Kate. Down the line in a new Ferrari."

"You could buy it back."

His hands stop roaming. "What?"

"Buy. It. Back." Her voice is back to sounding angry and authoritative. "Buy our Ferrari back. Make your hormonal wife happy. Isn't that how pregnancy works?"

"I uhh suppose I could..." He really doesn't like the wrath of hormonal Beckett, and knowing her, she'll hold this over him for the rest of the pregnancy. Probably longer.

Her voice turns seductive. "You do that for me, and I will make you happy." She kisses the spot right under his left earlobe. "Where's your phone?" She begins looking around.

"Woah, you mean right now?"

"Damn right I do."

He reaches into his pocket to grab his smartphone, searches in his Call Log for the car dealer, and makes the call. Both of them look anxious when he asks if their Ferrari is still there. Once Rick breathes a sigh of relief and says, "Oh that's great," Kate pulls away and removes her shirt, revealing her navy blue bra to him. He stutters over his next words but manages to set things up to buy the Ferrari back. As he's ending the call with his final remarks, she's pulling down her pants.

Setting his phone down on his desk, he scolds her, "You can't undress in front of me when I'm trying to talk to someone." She tosses her pants aside along with her socks. She ignores his statement and says, "So it's definite, right? We're getting the Ferrari back?"

He waggles his eyebrows excitedly. "Yes." He adores her huge smile that's making her whole face glow.

"The minute we have it back, I'm driving you somewhere, babe. And I promise we'll still use it plenty once the babies are here. Maybe not much during their first few years, but we will take some drives and some weekend or overnight trips."

"Perfect. Now...you said something about making me happy." "Mmhmm," she moans. She starts unbuttoning his shirt as his hands glide over her thighs and hips. "Still wearing sexy underwear, I see."

"Maternity underwear can be sexy." She pulls his shirt open, and he leans forward to help her remove it. "Mmm much better. Shall we move this to the bed?"

"Why bother when we have a comfortable couch right here," he wonders.

"Mmmm good idea. Need to use different rooms while we can before the place is overrun with children."

"I agree," he states.

Their lips finally meet, and she takes his breath away.

* * *

**This is an AU where they have the twins BEFORE Lily.**


	2. Too Soon 1

**Author's Note: This one-shot installment was inspired by TFLN (TextFromLastNight) and evilbuf (Kris) on Twitter. The tweet is below to not spoil the plot.**

The time is here. The time is now. After 4 long years of partnership, friendship, almosts and if onlys, and falling in love without acting on it…their time to be together is happening. She chose him, finally, and he can't believe it's real. Can't believe she showed up at his door to kiss him and is now leading him into his bedroom. The second he kicks the door shut, she's on him, kissing him and dragging moan after moan out of him. Her fingers hold him to her, becoming lost in his hair. He holds her body firmly against his, kissing her back and not caring about her rain-soaked clothes making him wet. A part of him wants to put this on pause so they can talk, but his brain is foggy with lust and love for her. How can he resist her? Still, he has to be sure…

"Ka…Kate…" He holds her at arm's length, trying to catch his breath. Looking into her eyes, he says, "We should talk."

"We will…later," she whispers, not breaking eye contact.

"Are you sure…about this…us?"

She smiles. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Rick."

She kisses him softly and backs up a couple steps to pull her partially opened shirt up and off of her. His eyes roam, and she moves onto her jeans, undoing the button & zipper. "I could help you with that," he suggests. He watches her sit on a side of his bed and remove her tall boots. "They're soaked. You'd get frustrated," she explains. They don't speak a word as she eases her jeans off with minimal annoyance. She lets him stare a couple minutes before trekking back to him and lowering her voice to say, "You can help with my bra and panties." He feels more blood rush south, as if her stripping wasn't enough.

She's gazing at his lips as he brings them to hers, and the passion is re-ignited. Her mouth opens, and they both moan when their tongues meet. She throws her arms around him, and he lifts her up to carry her to the bed. Their lips part as he lays her down. She sighs with pleasure as he brings his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking without leaving any marks, though he would love to. She almost completely loses herself in the sensations, but her hands make it to the top of his shirt and work on unbuttoning it. His lips have reached the edge of her bra when she un-tucks his shirt, trying to drag it open. He assists by sitting up and removing it himself. "Wow, you kept all that hidden under all those button-downs," she comments with her eyes traveling all over his torso and biceps.

"I could say the same about you. Although…there was that one time undercover when you wore a swimsuit." His eyebrows do their signature dance. She rolls her eyes, and he laughs. It brings both of them comfort to know they are still _them_ while entering this new territory together.

"You didn't have permission then," she states.

He smirks, knowing he has permission now. "To do what exactly?" He wants to hear her say it.

"To see and touch what's underneath."

"You know I like to touch," he replies, and she's smiling as he leans back down to kiss her.

She hooks a leg over him and moans at the feel of his hardness pressing against her. She's sure her panties are drenched by more than just the rain. Her hands roam his back, and she savors the feel of his skin. Their tongues meet again amongst moans coming from both of them. His hands, of course, are busy exploring her torso and the thigh she has draped over him. She moans softly when his fingers trail over her panties at her hip. That same hand makes its way to her bra, finding where it's fastened. Still kissing him, she leans forward with him to give him room unhook it. Before he can begin sliding it off, she rolls him onto his back, much to his surprise. Her move breaks the kiss, and she straddles him, sitting up to slowly remove her bra. She tosses it aside, expecting him to stare, but his hands are on her almost immediately, gently groping her breasts and thumbing her hard nipples. "Oh god," she gasps.

"You like that," he wonders.

"Ohh yes," she moans.

He watches the pleasure written all over her face as his hands knead her. "You're so beautiful, Kate. More beautiful than I ever could have imagined."

She sighs with slight disappointment when his hands slip off her breasts and glide down her stomach. Her hands, meanwhile, do their own exploration over his torso. Almost simultaneously, their hands reach each other's waistband. Hers unbuckle his belt and begin undoing his pants. His tug on her panties, making her moan.

Her moans add to his pleasure and anticipation, and the feel of her fingers so close to his private bits drive him crazy. It's like he's on a rocket, soaring higher and higher with every sexy thing she does.

She yanks his pants and commands, "Get these off." She rises on her knees to give him space.

"Even in bed, you're so demanding," he responds while lifting his hips to ungracefully slide his pants off. She loves how sexy he looks in nothing but silk boxers.

"And you love it," she claims, settling back down on him, shuttering at the feel of him right where she wants him. She can't resist grinding against him over and over and over, still feeling some good stimulation despite their remaining clothing obstacles.

He moans her name, and she sighs, "Fuck yeah, that feels really good." His fingers skate down her back to cup her rear, earning him a more enthusiastic moan from her. She leans down to kiss him some more but doesn't stop grinding. And it's getting to be too much for him. Their mouths fused together; her nipples caressing his chest; her gorgeous body rocking into him… After 4 long years, he knew their first round would not last long. But he isn't inside her yet, and he's feeling the tension building quickly. Far too quickly.

He starts to protest, is about to roll them over to make her stop, but the next thing he knows is he's exploding inside his boxers, and he's sure she can feel it. His body is quivering with release. She stops grinding, pulls back, and starts to say, "Did you just…"

He cringes and groans in frustration, "Yes."

She sits up but doesn't move off of him. She can tell he's embarrassed because he's doing his best not to look at her. He tries to push her off of him, but she resists, setting her hands on his chest. "I'm not moving, and neither are you. Rick…it's okay."

"Nooo. No, it's not. I just reacted like a teenager who doesn't know how to keep himself under control."

"I'm not judging you. It's okay. You did nothing wrong," she tries assuring him.

"I ruined our first time," he whispers, almost too soft for her to hear.

"Rick, look at me." He still refuses, and she says it with authority: "Look. At. Me." When he does, he sees the softness and the care in her eyes. She hopes he sees love. Even though she doesn't say it yet, she feels it strongly. "You shot too soon. It's not the end of the world. Or us. Or this night," she says softly, reaching for one of his hands that's resting on her waist. He starts to respond, but she continues, "I would've come too soon too. I mean, if I didn't stop grinding, I would have. If you had touched me…there…I would have in, like, two minutes."

"But it's not the same for you. Women recover faster. Us guys…" He shakes his head. "And besides that, I wanted our first time to be perfect. Not…over before it started," he replies, looking so disappointed in himself.

"And it will be. We have all night, you know. I'm not going anywhere." She grins and leans down to kiss him. "I bet I can get you back to standing position sooner than you think. And you can help me…you know. I'm still wound up tight. I need to relieve the tension." She kisses him again, and he grins, feeling the shame and dismay dissolve. They kiss some more – surely a new favorite activity as a romantic duo.

He pauses their kissing to say, "Let me clean myself up first."

"I can help you with that," she says in her hot bedroom voice.

**TFLN tweet: **_**(920): it was all good until mid make out when he announced 'i just came'. …he wasn't joking.**_

**Kris had the idea of him coming too soon when they had their first night together.**


	3. Too Soon 2

**AN: It didn't take much persuasion to write a continuation to Too Soon. This brings the sexy to its full height, which means it's rated M.**

He returns from the bathroom to see her waiting in his bed for him. She made herself more comfortable while waiting, and he can't believe she's really here. She senses his presence and turns to look at him, and she sees _everything_. He's ditched his boxers because of his incident, and she's viewing his pelvic region for the first time. She has no shame in staring.

"I told you I could help," she says.

"I know, but I still felt a little embarrassed," he explains.

Locking eyes with his, she says, "So…"

"Yeah?" He studies her face, trying to read her.

"Come back to bed?" She grins, folding back the covers to reveal her fully naked self. Naturally he stares, taking a mental picture of her beautiful form. Besides her scars, he notices some bruising he doesn't recall seeing earlier. He guesses he was too caught up in the moment to see, but now he's alarmed. "Kate…" He's walking to her, and his worried face puzzles her. "Your neck…your ribs…" Then she remembers the battle with Maddox she had; being with Rick made her forget.

His fingertips lightly touch her neck. "You said you almost died." He's crushed he wasn't there this time, crushed he could have lost her for good when he wasn't there.

She brings her hand to stroke his arm tenderly. "Rick…I'm fine. Just a little banged up. I fought Maddox on a roof, and he got away."

"He almost killed…" He shuts his eyes, not able to speak it aloud.

"He left me dangling from the roof, and all I could think about was you. I even called out for you because I could've sworn I heard your voice."

He opens his eyes, looking disappointed in himself again. "And I wasn't there," he says.

"Because we fought. And we were finished. Or so it seemed. Don't blame yourself. Kevin saved me, and now you and I are here _together_. And that's all that matters now. You and me, Rick." She pulls him closer and meets him in a kiss.

"You and me," he echoes.

"Yeah. So, get back into bed, and don't worry about the bruises." She smiles as he joins her in bed, and she gives him room.

"Maybe tomorrow you can soak in my Jacuzzi tub," he suggests.

"Yeah," she whispers, becoming lost in his eyes, fingers trailing his arm. She casually hooks a leg around him. "So, may I try warming you back up?" Her eyes flick to his groin.

"May I? You're making it sound too formal."

"I'm using proper grammar," she declares.

He feels the blood rushing south. "Ohh. Don't let me stop you. I love hearing proper grammar from you. Any large vocabulary words to throw in?"

"Hmm. Circumlocution. Fallacious." She drags out the pronunciation of each word in her sexy bedroom voice, and it makes him moan. "Ambidextrous," she adds, making him moan again. "That doing it for you," she asks.

"It is." He drags her into a heated kiss, pouring all his passion into it. She responds with equal passion and rolls on top of him. The feel of her body pressed to his makes him moan, and she moans when his hands glide down to her rear. She loves how his hands feel on her; they're electric. His hands roam everywhere they can reach before holding onto her and rolling them over, breaking the kiss breathlessly.

"I recall you have some tension that I need to take care of," he says before diving in to kiss and lick her neck. "Oh yes," she gasps. She knows she'll come in no time once he gives her the friction she craves.

His mouth makes a sloppy trail down her neck and over her chest, and he eventually reaches her breasts. He places a soft kiss on her bullet scar between them and looks up at her, their eyes meeting and saying everything that needs to be said.

He lets the passion through and open-mouth kisses the scar before latching onto her right breast. The moans she releases while he sucks arouse him. He flicks her hard nipple with his tongue a few times and pulls it with his lips. "Ohh god," she calls out. He switches to her left breast and inflicts the same pleasure, sucking and tonguing every inch. He tugs on her nipple, loving her sharp cry. He lathes it with his tongue and runs a hand down her body. She quivers and aches with the need for him to touch her, feeling his fingers trail her waist and tangle in her hairs. She also feels him rising and hardening against her thigh. She opens for him, and he releases her breast to watch her reaction when he slides a couple fingers over her folds and clit. He never wants to forget that look on her face, but he knows the best is yet to be seen.

He begins rubbing her clit, and she whimpers and cries out. He develops a steady rhythm and can tell it's enough for her. "Oh god, Rick!" There can't be anything sexier to him than hearing his name from her lips as he's getting her off. Fuck, and she's so wet for him.

He sucks on both her nipples, one at a time, and the combination of his talented mouth and fingers has her quickly reaching the edge with her hips rocking into him. His fingers pick up the pace, and she grips his shoulders. He lifts his head up to watch her, wondering silently if she's about to crash. "Ohmygod ohmygod…oh god…Rick," she pants.

"Wow, Kate, you've never looked more beautiful," he whispers.

Her whole body quakes as she falls apart, and she cries out his name over and over. He groans from one of her hands digging into him, her nails piercing his skin. He keeps his fingers on her as she rides out her waves of pleasure. Once she's calming down, he sits up and rests his hands on her thighs. She can't believe this just happened, that she actually had an orgasm from Castle's hands and lips on her. She's dreamed about it and imagined it several times, and now that it's happened, she never wants another man ever again.

Her breathing settles, and she eyes his hardness. "Looks like you're ready for me," she says in a sultry tone, reaching to graze him with her fingers.

"Mmmm! After doing that to you and watching you…hearing you… You're so sexy." He leans down and kisses her hungrily, settling on top of her. She feels him close between her legs and wraps her arms around him. He breaks away to ask, "Are you ready, though?"

"I can bounce back quick," she assures him.

"Is this position okay? You can be on top if you want."

"I would do it in any position with you," she states, kissing him with a brief swipe of her tongue.

"Mmmm…any." They share a smile before kissing again. He breaks away abruptly. "Condom! I have some." He's moving away to reach for one in his bedside drawer, but she drags him back. "Are you clean," she asks.

"Yes, I am. But…"

"I am too. And I can't get pregnant. Not with the IUD in me."

"Ohh. So we don't need…"

She shakes her head, smiling. "No, we don't."

He moans and kisses her again, savoring the feel and flavor of her as he aligns himself with her. He gazes into her eyes and says softly, "This is real." It's almost a question because this moment with her feels like a dream.

"This is real," she assures him. They kiss again as he enters her, loud moans escaping both of them. Her legs hook around him, and he thrusts slowly, letting her adjust to him.

Their lips separate, and every time he re-enters, she lets out a gasp or a moan. "How's it feel?" He wants to be sure she's enjoying it. "Fucking fantastic. You can speed up," she answers. He does, and her noises become louder. "God…Kate…you feel incredible," he moans. Her walls give him a squeeze, and he moans louder, making her feel good about doing that. She wants him to feel just as amazing as she does.

Both savor every movement, every thrust, every sound as they experience this "first" together. She loves how he feels inside her. A condom would've been so annoying. She often imagined herself on top, but that can happen later. They have all night and probably all of the next day, too. She certainly doesn't have anywhere to be, and she hopes he doesn't either. They can explore this new phase of their relationship together with hopefully lots more sex.

What they're experiencing now is better than any they've had before. He always knew they'd excel at this, and he wonders if she ever imagined it too. Every thrust into her and every clench of her walls are so intense. He speeds up more and pumps her harder. The intensity is driving him. Her nails pierce his upper back near his shoulders, and he groans. Her hips are trying to keep up with his, and she's nearing the edge quickly.

The love he's feeling for her is overpowering him, and he so badly wants to say it out loud, but she hasn't said it back. He doesn't want to do anything that makes her run away. She said she'll be here all night, but hopefully she isn't gone in the morning. He kisses her to express his feelings, and she gives it right back to him. Both feel his body shudder, and the kissing stops. "Are you…almost…"

"Yes," he answers. He kisses her again, bringing moans out of them both. He drags a hand between them to rub her clit, helping her reach the edge. "Oh my god, Rick," she exclaims, "OH RICK!" She tilts her head back, and he seizes the opportunity to suck on her neck. "Fuck," she gasps, "I'm…I'm…"

"Ohh Kate…oh Kate…Kate!" He's joining in her cries as he's about to lose control. A couple more clenches from her, and he's a goner. His thrusts are frantic as he fills her and rides out the wave of sexual bliss. She's right there with him – a quivering mess as she falls apart under him. They're calling out each other's name over and over and over, grateful that the loft is empty. She swears it's never been this intense before, but she was never in love with a person when having sex for the first time. Also, it's been quite a while for her. For both of them.

He's wishing it wasn't over yet as he finishes emptying himself. It was spectacular, and they can never have that first time again. He breathes heavily onto her neck, committing everything to memory. No matter how many more times they may have sex tonight, he doesn't want to forget this. Neither does she.

"Oh, Rick," she whispers before her legs collapse on the bed and she struggles to breathe. Her arms tighten around him. He's heavy on her, but she doesn't want them to separate.

"You're…clinging…" Of course he notices her not letting him go. He notices everything she does. She gives a simple response: "Mmhm." Her clinging feels good, especially since he never thought she'd be that way.

A couple minutes pass as their bodies begin calming down from the high. He eventually rolls off of her onto his back with a loud exhale. They lie side by side, absentmindedly staring at the ceiling while their breathing returns to normal.

She feels shy now. They've been pretty chatty tonight, to her surprise. She thought their first round would happen quickly, but with his incident, there was talking. And of course he had to be sure she wanted this. She hadn't exactly been openly pursuing him the way he was her. She was working on herself, and she lied about knowing he loved her. Their journey to this night was unconventional, but they made it here.

He sneaks a glance at her. How did this even happen? Her showing up and them diving into this together? This entire day was all over the damn place, and he can't believe they went from being partners to being over to this. "How…how did this happen?" He doesn't realize he's speaking aloud until she's turning onto her side and replying, "If I have to explain how two people attracted to each other go from kissing to lying naked in bed, then I'm extremely worried about how your brain is operating."

"I meant…you and me…after everything we went through today. How did we make it _here_?"

"Maybe call it fate?" Wow, his open-mindedness has rubbed off on her.

"Fate. I like that." He smiles, and as she inches closer, he holds an arm out. She's smiling as she snuggles into him, sliding an arm around his torso. He drags the covers up around them and holds her to him, thinking he's the luckiest guy alive. He had no idea she'd want to cuddle afterwards. "So…you uhm liked it?"

"Yeah," she replies softly, "It was amazing."

"For me too," he says.

She sighs and tells him, "I'm sorry I lied. About knowing. I wasn't…I couldn't process it. With everything else that happened…I wasn't ready to have that conversation. I needed to work on myself."

"You told me about the therapy."

"Dr. Burke has helped me so much. I kept seeing him after my psych exam to return to work after the shooting. And that wall I told you about… I hate that it was there in the first place, but now it's down. I'm here with you, and that's all that matters. You're the most important thing." She kisses his chest.

"Kate…wall or no wall, scars or no scars, with your flaws and your strengths…I have loved you and I do love you for all that you are. I accept you for you. I could never stop loving you." He takes a breath. "I am never putting any pressure on you to say it back, but saying it freely to you in a happier occasion makes me feel so good."

"Kinda feels good hearing it right now," she admits, beaming with joy.

He remains silent so as not to ruin the moment and potentially make her retreat into her shell, but the grin on his face says everything. This is their new beginning, and they couldn't be happier.


	4. John Woo Night 1

**AN: We need more Season 4 John Woo date fics, and I was inspired to write one. I got an idea for a scene, and a one-shot was born. Enjoy.**

She stands outside his door, taking a few breaths to calm her nerves. She hasn't knocked yet, and she feels stupid for feeling so nervous. It's just Castle and her hanging out – two buddies watching a couple of movies together. They've watched movies together before. She shakes her head, reminding herself that this time is different. _They_ are different. She told him recently that her walls are coming down and that she'd like him by her side once they're gone. She surprised him by saying "yes" to this movie night, knowing they would have the loft to themselves. She struggled deciding what to wear and what to bring. She chose casual attire, forgoing jeans in favor of comfy black leggings and a flowy; light blue; V-neck t-shirt under her black leather jacket. She knows he likes her in leather and snug clothing. She figured it would be a late night. Was it wrong to toss some spare clothes into her large bag in case she felt too tired to go home? And are buttered popcorn jellybeans and a few beers good enough? He had texted that he would supply the popcorn. She's overthinking everything again, and she shakes her head to snap out of it.

She takes another breath, allowing the excitement in. She has been looking forward to this night with him ever since he invited her a few days ago. Fortunately, their murder case wrapped in time so as nothing can distract them. They can focus on each other. She isn't sure what will happen between them tonight, but she hopes they move forward. She knows how strongly they feel for each other. Their relationship has been anything but ordinary – trusting one another with their lives and falling in love before even embarking on a romance. She wants to try and do things normal. Starting with tonight. She finally knocks 3 times on his door and fights back the huge smile that wants to spread over her face.

He's been trying not to pace while waiting for her arrival. He has the first movie ready to play and the popcorn made. He has a bottle of red wine ready for pouring, and he struggled choosing it. He could've made a mess because his hands wouldn't stop shaking as he pulled out two glasses. He's been waiting for this night all week, still surprised that she accepted his casual offer to join him. He feels like they can finally take a step or two forward in their romantic relationship, and he doesn't want to screw up their chances. He doesn't want to push her into anything, doesn't want to move too fast. He wants to be a gentleman for her. She deserves that. She deserves to have a fun night and unwind, though it feels different from other times they've hung out. He knows tonight is full of possibilities. She said her wall was coming down, and he hopes tonight he can make it collapse some more.

He's looking over what he's prepared, wondering if anything's missing when he hears her knock. He quickly glances at his attire, hoping he made the right choice in dressing casually. A snug Iron Man t-shirt that shows off his biceps and blue denim pants are not impressive, but he doesn't need to impress her. He knows she likes simple things, plus he's hoping he looks cute to her. He takes a couple deep breaths before striding to answer the door.

They're both taming their smiles as their eyes lock. Their height difference is immediately obvious. She's wearing a simple pair of black flats. "Hi," she says shyly.

"Hey," he replies, losing himself in her gorgeous eyes as he leans against the doorframe.

Her eyes flick to his lips and back to his eyes. She's a goner already.

He regains function and moves aside to let her enter. "Please…come in." As she walks inside and he shuts the door, he's informing her, "I made popcorn and set out a bottle of wine."

She turns to him, holding up her goodies. "I brought beer and popcorn candy." She heads to the kitchen to set them down.

"Beer it is then. We can save the wine for another time," he says, going with her flow and putting away the wine and glasses. "Make yourself at home," he says right as she toes off her shoes by the stairs and hangs her jacket up with her bag. Her leather jacket did not go unnoticed by him; she always looks sexy in leather. And those leggings hugging her curves – wow! He has to fight to control his gaze.

Her eyes do some traveling of their own, appreciating his muscular biceps and his firm rear. She does think the superhero shirt is a cute touch. He makes nerdy so sexy.

He dumps some of the jellybeans into a small bowl and sets out two of the beer bottles before placing the rest in the fridge. She returns to the kitchen island and steals a couple jellybeans as he opens a beer and hands it to her. "Thanks," she says, taking a sip.

"Thank you for coming over," he responds sincerely.

"So…Castle…how is the graduate doing? How did the ceremony go?"

"I assume she is having the time of her life celebrating her greatest accomplishment before adulthood takes over. I won't try to hide the fact that I did get teary-eyed during the ceremony. Her speech was inspiring. Remind me to share it with you sometime." She loves how he's beaming with pride for his daughter.

"I bet she did a perfect job delivering it. She's a remarkable young woman. How you raised her to be so elegant and mature, I have no idea."

"You wound me, Beckett," he fakes feeling insulted, "How dare you doubt my parenting abilities."

"Just sayin'. She's not like you." She guzzles down more of her beer as he has the first taste of his.

"That's probably a good thing. But I hope she's doing at least one crazy thing tonight. She needs one story to tell her future children. And me…when I'm ready to hear it." This makes her laugh. "And Mother is having her fun in the Hamptons that I do not want to hear about later."

"We're alone. Like you said," she states. "And also…for the record, you can call me Kate tonight."

"That goes both ways. Tonight we're not homicide partners. We're just Rick and Kate."

"Hmm…we are. But calling you Castle is kind of affectionate to me." Her eyes dart away from him. She fails in hiding her grin. His smile is warm, and he loves how free she seems. Free but at the same time shy. She turns her gaze back at him, and their eyes lock again. The tension between them runs fierce.

Not wanting to rush into anything, he asks, "Ready for our double-feature? I have The Killer ready to play in my office."

"Oh, your office, huh?" She follows him, clutching her beer and the jellybean dish. She sees the screen positioned to face the couch and a warm-looking teal blanket on an arm of the couch. She lets him find his seat first and smiles before sitting a fair distance from him with room for their large popcorn bowl to sit between them. "Are you cold? There's blanket just in case you get cold." She smiles, watching him grab the remote and fidget a little. She can tell he's nervous, and she finds it adorable. "I'm perfectly content. Let's start the movie," she answers, reaching for some popcorn.

They stay focused on the first movie and react appropriately at certain moments while munching on popcorn delights. They sneak glances to catch how the other is enjoying the film. To Rick, Kate looks radiant no matter how she reacts. Seeing her enthralled in the action mesmerizes him, and she catches him staring. But instead of scolding or teasing him, she smiles and returns her attention to the film.

They nurse their beers through The Killer. It doesn't matter that they've seen it before; they're thoroughly entertained. Near the climax, Kate finishes her beer and sees the opportunity to get closer to him. She moves the popcorn bowl to the other side of her and scoots closer to Rick. She gently lays her head on his shoulder. Nothing more than that. It stuns him. She feels him tense up, and she knows he's looking at her. "Relax. Watch the movie," she says gently, "This is the best part." She keeps her head on him through the movie's end, feeling even more content.

As the credits roll, he doesn't want to move. He doesn't know what to say, as he cannot determine what she is thinking. He isn't sure what she wants to happen next, besides putting on the next movie.

"I hadn't seen that one in a while," she says, lifting her head off of him.

"And how was it this time," he asks, eyes sparkling at her.

"Better than ever. Having you as my movie date might have something to do with that," she flirts. He watches her stand and stretch. "Want another beer," she inquires. He's speechless from hearing her use the word 'date' to describe him, but he manages to answer with a soft "yeah". He watches her strut out of the room to the kitchen, thinking of how natural it seems to have her around in his home. It feels homier with her here, and he hopes that this night is the start of frequent movie nights. He doesn't hide the fact that he's been watching her, feeling bold and keeping his eyes on her even as she walks back to him, setting their new beers on the small table in front of the couch. She eyes the screen and comments, "You didn't put in the next movie."

"Was too busy watching you," he admits.

"Ohh." She decides to taunt him. "I'm sorry for being such a distraction. I don't know how you could get anything accomplished with me around." They share a laugh, and she sits back down with some distance between them. She grabs the popcorn bowl and throws a piece at him. "Get moving. Next movie." She laughs at his surprised face. She throws another one his way, and he tries to catch it. His attempt makes her laugh even more, and there is pure joy written on his face from her beautiful laughter.

"You're wasting popcorn," he comments.

Now she grabs a whole handful and throws them directly at his face, laughing freely. He picks up the pieces on him and from the couch to eat before getting up to change DVDs. Her eyes never stray from him as she sips her fresh beer.

As he sits back down, he snatches the popcorn bowl from her. "Don't you dare," she warns him.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth," he commands." She gives him a look. "Trust me," he assures her.

Facing him, she shuts her eyes and opens her mouth. He tries to toss a popcorn piece into her mouth. She winces when she feels it hit her face. Understanding what he was attempting, she laughs, "You missed. Try again." He tosses another one, and she tries to catch it, but it bounces to the floor.

"Again," he pleads. "I'll make it this time." She's a little reluctant, but goes along with it. Instead of throwing, he leans in and pops the popcorn into her mouth, swiping her lips briefly with his thumb. "Made it," he murmurs, and she shivers from the feel of his thumb and his voice being closer. He's moving away as she opens her eyes, finding his own.

"Nice trick," she states.

"Mmhm. Ready for Hard Boiled?" He moves the popcorn bowl aside and grabs the candy dish, eating a couple jellybeans.

"You bet," she replies, drinking some more of her beer.

They settle into their second movie, sipping from their beers every now and then. Partway through, she decides to make herself more comfortable again and lies on her side with her head resting on Rick's lap. She keeps her hands to herself. "Is this okay," she asks. "More than okay," he answers with a huge grin that she can't see.

He isn't sure how he's breathing with her lying like this _on_ him. He doesn't know what to do with his hands. One holds the jellybean bowl at his side while he debates touching her with the other. She's being touchier than he is tonight. He needs to match her actions with his own, he determines. He gently brushes her hair off her ear and runs his fingers through it. She lets out a very soft moan. He pets her long hair a little while longer, fighting to focus on the movie. Eventually, his fingers glide to her shoulder and upper arm, tenderly making circles with his thumb.

They watch the movie like that for a while before he asks, "Want some more popcorn or jellybeans?"

She turns to look up at him. "A couple jellybeans would be great." He snatches one and holds it above her mouth. She smirks before opening and taking it between her lips from his fingers. He feels electric tingles from her moist lips caressing him. As she devours that jellybean, he takes a couple breaths to recover. This is the most intimate contact they've ever shared, which is really saying something because they have kissed before. And he's never forgotten it. Neither has she.

He grabs the second jellybean, and the same thing happens. He wonders what else her luscious lips can do, imagines how they feel on other parts of his body. He longs to feel them pressed against his again.

As she takes the second jellybean into her mouth, a part of her can't believe she's letting him feed her. It's such an erotic act, even while clothed and watching a movie. But tonight she is feeling bolder. Maybe it's the beer, her nerves, her walls coming down, or a huge combination of all three. She gazes at him and says in a low voice, "Thanks." She resumes her position and re-focuses on the movie. Her hand absentmindedly skims his knee and leg, stroking up and down with her fingertips. He has to take a deep breath to calm himself. He sets the dish aside, stretching his arm across the back of the couch while his other hand resumes his loving caresses. He hears her sigh with content and feels confident in his actions. Despite the hardcore scenes in the movie, she nearly falls asleep.

As the credits roll, she sighs quietly, not wanting to move or leave. They didn't talk much, but what could she expect with an action double feature? He still has a hand on her but isn't sure if she's awake or asleep. He checks his watch and sees it's after midnight. He hopes he can convince her to sleep over. Without any funny business, of course.

She stirs, rises off of him, and stretches her arms and legs. Why is this so sexy to him? Hell, every move she makes is sexy to him. She catches him watching her again and smiles. "Thanks for letting me use you as a pillow. I nearly fell asleep."

"Anytime. And yes…it is late. I'm surprised I didn't doze off myself."

"What time is it," she wonders.

"Nearly 12:30." He shuts everything off.

She reaches for her beer to finish it, despite it being warmer.

"Are you okay getting yourself home?"

She teases, "Kicking me out already?"

His eyes widen. "No! No no…absolutely not. You can stay as long as you want. You can sleep over even. You know I have a guest room."

"Believe it or not, I did consider that. I knew it would be a late night," she confesses.

"Soooo does that mean you'll stay the night," he asks.

"I shouldn't." She isn't surprised by the offer, but she worries about what could happen during the night or in the morning if she stays. She doesn't trust herself.

"You've had two beers. There's a comfy bed upstairs. I will be down here. Remember I am a gentleman."

"Castle, I know how to hold my liquor. Two beers doesn't mean I'm incapable of getting myself home safely." She gives him _the look_.

He puts up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. Don't shoot me for looking out for you and wanting to see you in the morning."

She smiles. "I don't have my gun on me."

"You sure?" He lowers his hands.

She stands for him and gestures to her body. "Look at me. Leggings, loose t-shirt, no socks. Where would it be?"

Now he has permission to trail her body with his eyes, and he takes his time. He stammers a reply: "Uhh…uhm…"

"Exactly." She grabs the beer bottles and saunters out to the kitchen, leaving them on the island. He follows with the snack bowls. "So," she says.

"So." He can't help but glance down her shirt briefly, the V providing a nice view of her cleavage. He silently wonders if she was aware of that when choosing the shirt.

She stifles a yawn, which makes him claim, "Hmm you're tired. I think that means you should stay."

She laughs lightly and whispers, "Yeah, probably."

"You know where everything is," he comments, feeling awkward, "You can find anything you need. But if you need to, don't hesitate to wake me."

"Care to escort me to my room? Since you're a gentleman." They share a smile. "I'd be happy to," he responds, gesturing for her to take the lead. Along the way, she grabs her bag, and she treks up the stairs with him close behind. He tries not to lose control from the sway of her hips.

He opens the guest room door for her, and she enters, placing her bag on the bed. He stays in the doorway and asks, "Anything you need? Clothes to sleep in?"

She turns to face him. "No. I think I'll sleep in what I have on. They're comfy enough." She moves close to him and captures his eyes with hers intensely. "Thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time," she says.

"I did too. I'm so glad you joined me," he replies, losing himself in her stare. The magical brown flecks in her green eyes have always amazed him.

"I'm glad I get to see you in the morning." She's drowning in his eyes, thinking they're the most gorgeous pair of blues she's ever seen.

She suddenly takes his hand and toes herself up to kiss him. Her lips feel soft and warm on his, and his lips feel smooth gliding over hers. She keeps the kiss tame, not wanting to lose herself in her passion for him and then not be able to stop from going farther. He almost doesn't respond, out of shock that he's finally kissing the woman he loves in a real setting and not as an undercover distraction. He's gentle with her, not wanting to rush, savoring the taste and feel of her. Just as soon as she kissed him, she's pulling away, taking silent pleasure in the stunned expression on his face. She steps back and says, "I thought most first dates end with a goodnight kiss."

He's speechless, and she grins. "Goodnight, Castle," she says, closing the door on him.

He stutters, "Ahh, uhhh…yeah. Goodnight, Kate."

This night was definitely a step in the right direction for them, and they've never felt happier.


	5. John Woo Night 2

**AN: Didn't take much to convince me to write a continuation, and the story isn't over yet. I threw in a bit of depth but still left out his S4 secret because I didn't think her mom's murder had a place in this arc. It would've added more drama and angst, I believe, and that's not what I'm going for here.**

Falling asleep was easier than she thought it would be. Maybe because she's slept here before. But staying asleep…that's proven to be an issue. It's just after 3 when Kate stirs awake, not knowing where she is at first. But the memories come rushing in, and she remembers she's in Castle's guest room. It had been too late to go home, and he said she could stay. She also remembers kissing him and the feel of their lips fused together, which makes her smile now. She left him speechless with that kiss – a fact that amuses her. Hmm, come to think of it, he really wasn't on his game the whole night. He wasn't suave like she thought he might be. She wonders if his feelings for her have changed, but no, that can't be. He returned her affections, plus he flirted back. She glances at her phone for the time and groans. She's too wide-awake for this time of night.

Rick is too. He had fallen asleep replaying that kiss over and over, including her comment about first dates ending with a kiss. She stunned him. The whole night, in fact. It was amazing how open she was with her affections. He hopes there's more where that came from. He feels dumb for not reciprocating as well as he should have. He's madly in love with her and has desired her from day one, and yet he felt he had to be careful. He didn't want to push her, but she showed him she's ready for more. They usually don't talk about their relationship, but maybe during breakfast they should. Assuming she can stay for breakfast and doesn't rush home or to the precinct. He prays they don't get a murder. He shuts his eyes and attempts to fall back to sleep, and he does for 10 minutes, and then he's waking up again. He groans and checks the time. It isn't the first time he's been unable to stay asleep.

He decides to get up and uses the bathroom. He neglects his robe, waltzing in boxers and a gray t-shirt to his office where he immediately thinks back to how she used him as a pillow on the couch. He smiles and pictures her asleep upstairs. Oh, she has to look cute when she's sleeping. He retrieves a small glass of water from the kitchen and sits at his desk to write. He has some inspiration thanks to his muse. He loses himself in the world of Heat & Rook and doesn't hear her sneaking down the steps.

She tip-toes to the kitchen, grateful for the little bit of light coming from there. It's just enough light for her to see her way around. She doesn't notice the light coming from the office. She thinks he's sleeping and doesn't want to disturb him. She opens the fridge and ponders grabbing a snack. She eyes the remaining beer, but thinks better of it. She figures out she's not hungry and reaches for the tall bottle of pear juice. She pours herself a glass, still lost in her own world. He breaks away from his writing to take a breather and spots her. He gets up to stand in the office doorway and watches her silently, wondering if she'll catch him. She is wearing the same attire as during their date, but one difference is she ditched her bra for sleeping comfortably. Her hair is a mess from sleeping; she only ran her fingers through it a couple times. He takes a quick glance at his attire and feels no shame in being in boxers. He pats down his unkempt hair and makes his presence known.

"Want some company," he calls out to her in question.

She nearly drops her glass, and her chest thumps with surprise. She turns to find him and replies, "Oh my god, you scared me."

"Sorry. You didn't see the light from my office?" He towards her, flicks on a brighter light, and stands opposite her with the island between them.

"No. Didn't see it. Didn't even look that way. Were you writing?"

"Yeah. I woke up, couldn't get back to sleep, and had some inspiration." He winks at her. "What are you doing up?"

She's momentarily distracted by his wink, knowing she provides his inspiration the majority of the time. "Uhm… I don't know. Woke up, felt wide awake, and decided to come down here."

"So here we are." He smiles warmly. "It's too early for breakfast."

"Yeah." She smiles back.

"Will you stay for breakfast, or do you have to work," he asks, trying to keep his cool.

"I can stay," she says shyly.

His whole face lights up. "Really?"

"I actually have the day off, so…" She grins and bites her bottom lip.

"Ohh! Then you could stay all day." He's still smiling, and he realizes that sounded presumptuous. "If you want to. No pressure."

"Won't Alexis be coming home tomorrow…err today?" She sips her juice.

"Yeah. She might begin packing. She and Mother have a whirlwind European trip coming up. Going to be so quiet without them for two months." He leans forward on the island.

"Wow, that is long. How ever will you manage?" She's half serious and half teasing.

"There will still be murders to solve and writing to do. And I'm hoping after last night that…uhh…I'll have you around."

That's the kind of confidence she was hoping to hear. "Maybe you will," she replies, moving closer to him and leaning on the island.

"So…uhm…" His eyes lock onto hers, and she's feeling the anticipation of what he'll say next. "Your wall that was coming down…"

She knows she shouldn't feel nervous, but there's a part of her that is. "Yeah?"

"Did our kiss smash the final pieces of it," he asks, feeling a little anxious. They usually suck at communicating their feelings and their personal issues.

"Hmm, I think so. My next therapy appointment is in a couple days. That'll help me sort this night out more clearly."

"If I didn't say it before… I'm glad you're going to therapy. It is good for a lot of people, and if it's helped you break down your wall and finally see me as more than a friend & partner, then…"

"Castle," she cuts him off and takes a deep breath. "I've seen you as more for a while now. I just didn't think I could handle a real relationship. Especially after my shooting. I had to work on myself. I never let anyone get as close as you have, not any boyfriend, and yet I still haven't let you all the way in." She has no clue how she's finding these words.

"Right after you were shot…I told you…"

"You love me." Her admission shocks him, and his brain spirals through the shock to realize she's known for a year and never said anything to him. She didn't expect to come forward with this, especially not this time of night, but for them to be together, she has to. "I heard you then and lied about it because I wanted to process it and deal with it on my own. I couldn't face it with you, and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I lied to you. But it wasn't because I don't have feelings for you."

It takes him a few moments to respond with words, the shock still written on his face mixed with anger; confusion; and understanding. "You knew. You lied to me." She waits him out as he processes everything she's said. "I think I understand, though. You weren't ready for us. That's why you hid. That's why you never called all summer. You were healing in more than one way. I would've complicated things."

"I hated hurting you like that, and I made you wait so long…" She looks away from him, ashamed and on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Kate, it's okay now." His anxiety and caution have disappeared as he stands and pulls her over to him to embrace her. She hugs him back as he assures her, "Look where we are now. Everything led to this night. This moment." He pets her hair, and she holds on tight to him, feeling safer and more loved than she ever has. He gives the best hugs, and she loves being shorter than him. To him, nothing feels greater than having her in his arms.

"Feeling better," he asks after a minute.

"Much better," she answers, savoring his embrace.

After a few more moments, she pulls back, lifting her head to gaze at him. "So, what now?"

"I think this is the part where we kiss," he states.

"Oh, is that so?" She can't mask her smile as he leans down and meets her in a soft, warm kiss. "Wow, that's good," he whispers before kissing her again, letting this one linger and savoring the feel of her lips gliding against his.

They are interrupted by her yawning. "Hmm, I forgot it's the middle of the night," he says.

"Me too," she replies, "And we were up late." Her arms are still wrapped around his back.

"We were." His hands rest on her waist.

She gives him a look of pure love and hope, and he thinks she's adorable. "Can I sleep in your bed with you," she asks softly in the sweetest tone he thinks he's ever heard from her.

"How can I say no," he answers with a big smile that she matches. She sneaks another kiss from him as he lets her go and flicks off a light. She grabs his hand and leads him to his own bedroom through his office, where they pause for him to turn off another light. Upon entering the bedroom, she lets go of his hand and takes a deep breath as she peers around. This is the first time she's been in here, and she admires his style. She stares at the bed and notices the right side has the covers pulled back from when he got up.

He suddenly feels nervous again. It's almost like when he was a teenager bringing a girl to his bedroom, hoping she approves of it. Kate Beckett's opinion has always mattered to him. "If you have a side you prefer, you can take it," he says. He watches her move to the opposite side he had been sleeping on and climb under the covers.

He can't help but stare in amazement. The woman he loves is in his bed. _How did they get here?_ He's smiling while moving to his side of the bed.

She eyes his boxers, trying not to feel heated. "You uhm sleep in your boxers, huh?"

His eyes widen a bit, and he glances at his attire. "Uh yeah. Sometimes." Feeling overexposed and wanting her to feel at ease, he says, "I can change if you want me to. Not in front of you, of course." Oh, she can tell he's nervous, and she thinks it's adorable. "Not that I would mind changing in front of you. It's just uhh…" She sits there nodding and arching her eyebrows at different points of his rambling. "I want you to be comfortable. So I could slip on pajama bottoms. If you want me to," he concludes, and she tells him, "Take a breath there, Nervous Nellie. Your boxers are fine." She peruses them again and mutters, "More than fine." She's startled by his "what" and flicks back to his face. "Get into bed and turn off the lamp," she commands as she lies down, settling against the pillows. As soon as the light is off and he's relaxed, she snuggles over to him, using him as her pillow.

He immediately wraps an arm around her. "Hmmm, Kate Beckett likes to cuddle."

"Only with the right guy," she clarifies.

He grins, knowing "that guy" is him and she has feelings for him just as he does for her.

"Mmmmm, this feels so good," she moans, closing her eyes and nudging a knee between his legs.

"Yeah. No better place to be," he agrees, holding her snugly.

"See you in the morning, Rick," she sighs, feeling the fatigue consuming her.

"It already is morning," he retorts.

"You know what I mean," she says with a cute sleepy groan.

Shutting his eyes, he murmurs, "Mmhmm. Till the morning, Kate."


	6. John Woo Night 3

**AN: The John Woo arc continues. I couldn't not write their morning together. You readers deserved it.**

**In this chapter there is some texting, and I wanted it to look different from the words expressing their thoughts. I didn't want anyone reading to get confused. The italics are thoughts, and the underlined italics are texts. I didn't do bold because that would stand out too much.**

Kate stirs first…around 8 in the morning. The sun is up, and she instantly remembers she doesn't have to work today. Fortunate coincidence there's no work the day after her late-night date with Rick. He would say it was fate; she was meant to sleep over. She had forgotten how amazingly comfortable his guest room bed was, but wait… She opens her eyes and realizes this is not the guest room. Her mind flashes back to waking up in the middle of the night and them talking. _Actually talking about their relationship._ She recalls asking to sleep in his bed with him and smiles. She feels him firm against her back and hears him breathing. At some point while sleeping, they changed positions. He's spooning her, an arm lying loosely around her and his face in her hair.

She feels like she needs a little more sleep, but she's also use to being up early. She doesn't think she can fall back to sleep, especially not when the bolts of excitement are rushing through her. She and Rick made so much progress, and they are finally together now. She didn't expect it to happen in one night, but after all this time making him wait and everything they've been through as partners and friends, she can't be surprised. She feels him stirring and hopes he's waking up. She considers leaving him to make coffee, but she wants this time with him more than she wants coffee.

"Rick," she murmurs to rouse him, "Riiick."

"Mmmhmm," he moans, not fully awake yet. He nuzzles her hair and tightens his hold on her. "Kate? I must still be dreaming."

"Mm no, you're not dreaming. Cause then we'd be having the exact same dream." Her voice sounds clearer to him as he's coming to his full senses. "Kate, you're here." He lifts his head away from her hair and opens his eyes. She sees this as an opportunity to roll onto her back to see him. He looks bewildered. "You're here in my bed. _With_ me. And you're not aiming a gun at me."

"Castle." She shakes her head, laughing softly. "You're so adorable when you act confused like this." Now he's speechless. Kate Beckett just complimented him. "I wouldn't aim my gun at my boyfriend whom I'm so crazy about."

"Boyfriend?" His mind gradually comprehends the situation and how things between them have changed.

"Get your head straightened out. I'm trying to have a beautiful moment with you, and you're sabotaging it."

He remembers finding her in the kitchen a couple hours after their movie date ended. Her confession that she heard his "I love you" had stunned him, but it led them here. She opened up and put an end to his wait and longing. They kissed more than once, and he suddenly feels eager to do more of that.

Instead, he scoots away from her to give her more room, lying on his side. She turns to face him, wondering what's going through his mind now. Her hand finds one of his, and their fingers interlock. "Now that I've woken up with you like this, I'm never going to want to wake up alone again," he admits with a smile.

She matches his smile and leans in to kiss him tenderly. "Good morning, Rick," she whispers before kissing him again.

"Mmm, good morning, Kate." They kiss some more, their mouths moving together lazily, keeping the pace steady and not pushing for more. They each release some soft moans, feeling content to lounge in bed kissing. He eases a hand around her and pulls her closer, rolling her onto him without breaking the kiss. Her tongue swipes across his lips, and then she's lightly sucking on his bottom one. He moans deeper as his hands trail up and down her back over her shirt. Her arms find their way around his neck just before her mouth relinquishes his. She smiles, looking happier than he's ever seen her. "This is the best morning I've ever had."

"Me too," he replies, brushing a few strands of hair off her face. His smile matches hers.

"Yeah?" She pecks another kiss to his lips.

"Definitely. They say Disney is the happiest place on Earth, but they're wrong." They share a soft chuckle before kissing some more. They can't get enough of kissing.

A few moments later she's laying her head on him and planting a gentle kiss on his neck. They stay quiet for a few minutes, soaking it up and feeling content as their hands lightly caress each other.

Naturally it's Rick who disturbs the peace. "So, you have the day off?"

"Yes. I do. Not even on call," she answers.

"Hmm. I do too." His fingers dip under the hem of her t-shirt gliding over her bare skin.

"Mm that's good," she says in response to his remark and also to him touching her like that.

"What would you, uhm, like to do today?" He brings a hand to her hair, petting her tenderly.

"Hmm, I don't know… We can start with coffee. Some breakfast," she answers softly.

"Then we could watch TV or another movie."

"We could read," she suggests.

"We could stay in bed all day," he says, knowing it's wishful thinking.

"Hmm, yeah." She can't argue because she doesn't want this to end.

"Did you have anything planned for today," he asks since she never seems to have days off often.

"Was going to get some cleaning and laundry done." One of her hands now rests on his chest.

"Oh, how domestic." One of his hands trails the side of her hip. "And boring."

"You're trying to get me to stay here with you," she states, knowing his ulterior motive.

"I plead the fifth, Detective," he claims, making her laugh. "But at the risk of incriminating myself… We could go to your place. I can even help you clean, if you want. No chance of a red-headed disruption there. Unless you don't care…"

"Now that you mention it… I'm not sure I want anyone knowing…yet. I mean…" She maneuvers herself so she's sitting up and straddling him. "If anyone at the precinct finds out, we probably won't be able to work together anymore. There's a no-dating coworkers policy. Even though our situation is different, we're still partners. You're part of the team, and I believe Captain Gates views you as a team member now."

"So, we need to keep this a secret for now. Even from family."

"Yes. Though, I completely understand if you want to tell Alexis. She's the most important person in your life. She has always come first. You're both adults now – you to a lesser extent – but her feelings still matter. Because we're an item, and she and I haven't gotten along this past year. I don't know why, but I sense it from her. Plus…with her trip coming up, she'll be gone a while, and you and I will be, uhm, getting closer. I assume. So you have permission to tell her about us, but it would be best if she didn't find out today from me being here. Sometimes I don't think we're as subtle as we think we are."

Kate's concern and consideration for Alexis has him falling more in love with her – something he didn't believe possible. She has such a big heart and has always understood the bond he has with Alexis. He's smiling like an idiot at her. "What," she wonders.

"You're just extraordinary is all," he tells her, making her smile warmly. Her hands find his, their fingers interlocking. "Yeah?"

He nods a yes and explains, "The way you care about Alexis." He brings one of her hands to his lips, kissing it lightly. "Gina never showed that much concern."

"You can't bring up your ex-wives while we're in bed." She gives him a look, though it's not as stern as her tone.

"We're making rules now," he asks with amusement.

"No talk of exes when we're making happy memories in our bedrooms. How's that sound?"

"Agreed. That's a rule I will gladly follow."

"Good, cause I really don't want to have to kick you out of my bed," she teases. She's leaning down as he responds, "I would hate it if you did that." "Mmhmm," she murmurs before locking her lips with his once more.

"But right now we're in my bed," he says, "And I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either," she replies, kissing him once more.

As she pulls back, he starts, "So…"

"So," she repeats, and the next thing they hear is the rumbling of his stomach. "We can't stay here and starve ourselves." She moves off of him. "Come on. Let's go make breakfast."

He can't help but stare as she fixes herself a plate of eggs, bacon, and potatoes. He sits at the island with his own plate full, but he's in awe of her. They worked together to brew their coffee and cook their food, and neither had any clue they would be so in sync in the kitchen. Now he has the chance to aim all his attention to her. He can't believe that not only she's having breakfast with him the morning after their date but also she's doing so as his girlfriend. _His girlfriend!_ They crossed that threshold. Without even having sex, which surprises him. He feels stupid for being so cautious during their date, but they finally made it here. They're together, and he notices how happier and freer she is because of it. Because of him. Though, he still detects some shyness, which he finds adorable.

Being out of the bubble that was his bed has her in a different mode. Despite discovering their cooking groove, they haven't said much to each other. She's well aware that he's watching her, and she's trying to hide her blush. "You're making me nervous," she mumbles while spooning potatoes onto her plate.

"I've made staring at you into a favorite hobby, and now it's making you nervous?" He appears puzzled as she walks around the island to sit beside him.

"Yeah, cause it's different this time," she murmurs softly, bringing a forkful of eggs to her mouth.

"Different because our relationship has changed."

"Yes," she replies bashfully. "I can't explain it, but it just feels different." She glances at him and eyes his un-touched food. "Eat before that gets cold." He does as he's told and remains silent. He's smiling on the inside at this aspect of her.

They take delight in the peaceful quiet as they eat. They don't think it's awkward at all. At some point, his hand finds one of hers under the island, clutching it and making circles with his thumb. She smiles softly and sneaks a glance at him.

She is the first to finish, and she gulps down the last of her coffee before letting go of his hand to lean against him. She may be feeling the anxious butterflies, but little affections like these she can do. She squishes her cheek against his bicep and caresses his arm below his shirtsleeve, gently gliding her fingers up and down through his hairs. He feels goosebumps on his arms from her touch.

Once he's finished eating, he murmurs, "Now what?"

"I should go," she says sadly, "So Alexis doesn't see me."

"I suppose so," he responds, understanding why she doesn't feel comfortable staying but also feeling disappointed.

"This morning was so great," she whispers, lifting her head to kiss his cheek.

"Yes. It was." He turns to her and pulls her in to a long, slow kiss. Her fingers tangle in his hair, holding him to her as she pours all her love into the kiss.

Still kissing him, she eases off her stool. His hands try to drag her body closer, but she breaks away. "I better collect my stuff," she says.

"Yeah." He steals another kiss from her. "Can I come over later?"

She can't stop herself from smiling. "Yeah. Text me once you leave. And even if you're not leaving yet." She gives him one final kiss before trekking upstairs to the guest room. He watches her with adoration until she disappears from sight and then distracts himself with cleaning up the kitchen.

Just as he's nearly finished cleaning and wondering what could be taking her so long, the front door clicks open and is closed gently as two redheads waltz through the loft. "Mother?" He eyes Alexis hugged to Martha and appearing in a daze. "Alexis, what happened?" He rushes to her and helps her to a seat at the island.

"Ohh, kiddo, can't you recognize your daughter's first hangover? You know what it feels like."

"You're first…" His eyes widen with shock. "Alexis! You finally have a wild story to tell your future children. Up top!" He holds up his hand for a high-five.

"Dad…please," she groans, "Lower the volume and the energy."

"Ohh…yeah… I'm sorry." He lowers his hand and regrets reacting with such enthusiasm. "You feel horrible now, but you'll get through it." At this moment, he spots movement on the stairs and deters their attention so that they can't spot his new girlfriend attempting a discreet exit.

"I'm never drinking again," Alexis says, laying her head on her arms on the island.

"That's what they all say, pumpkin." He reaches a hand out to rub her back gently.

Kate has never felt more anxious in her life as she tiptoes down the steps with her bag and shoes in hand, trying her earnest not to make a sound. It wouldn't be too odd for Martha and Alexis to see her coming down the stairs as compared to her coming from his bedroom or them being caught kissing, but right now isn't the time for her interference. She can hear the conversation and feels much empathy for Alexis. She remembers guiding her friend Maddie through her first hangover and experiencing it herself.

"So, how come you called Gram instead of me," Rick inquires, still confounded by the fact that both his redheads have returned home.

Alexis lifts her head to say, "I tried reaching you. You didn't pick up."

Kate risks a glance over at Rick, and he catches her gaze. He realizes his phone wasn't with him all night and neither of them had heard it. "Ohh… Right," he says, not providing an explanation.

He's surprised to see Kate in different clothes. He gasps mentally. _She packed spare clothes in case she slept over. She basically planned to sleep over._ She reaches the door and gives him a little wave.

Martha nearly turns in Kate's direction as she says, "We need to get her some aspirin."

"Wait! No," Rick shouts, making Alexis groan again. "Sorry," he whispers. "Just…uhh…stay put." Kate is opening the door. "I'll go get it."

"Might want to put some pants on over those boxers while you're at it," Martha chimes in, "Or a robe. Something."

Rick's eyes widen, and he glances down, having forgotten how exposed he is. "Yes…I'll do that too. Thanks." He hurries off to his bedroom.

Martha leans over the island with an arm around Alexis, and she thinks she spots movement out of the corner of her eye when Kate slips out and closes the door behind her. She scans the front door with suspicion. She looks away when she hears Richard returning and keeps quiet, not wanting to cause any more distress for her granddaughter.

Rick serves his daughter a couple aspirin tablets and a small glass of water. "Thanks, Dad," Alexis mumbles. He now holds his phone, and it soon vibrates with a text – something else that alerts Martha. "Who would be contacting you this early on a weekend," she voices aloud.

He knows whom it could be from but lies, "I have no idea, Mother." He sees it's from Kate and is puzzled that she would be texting him so soon. Her text reads: _I left my jacket. Walked right past it__._ She also includes the facepalm emoji. He lets out a light chuckle and composes himself once he notices his mother eyeing him. He says nothing more about the text and turns the focus back on Alexis. "Why don't we get Alexis settled upstairs in bed," he suggests. "You probably don't want to eat yet, but when you do, I will make you something comforting."

"Just as long as it's not a smorelette," Alexis replies, moving off the stool and heading to the stairs with her grandmother by her side. She's oblivious to everything except her aches and discomfort, but her gram spots the jacket that was left behind.

"Don't worry. That would only be comforting to me," Rick calls out. Before following them, he responds to Kate's text: _Funny!_ _I will bring it when I come over later._

Her response is almost immediate: _Thanks! Think you can sneak away without arousing suspicion?_

He grins, wanting to laugh at her doubt. _I can and I will. You used the word 'arousing'. Do you know how hot that is__?_

She rolls her eyes with a smile while blushing. _Save the flirting for later, Casanova. How's Alexis doing?_

He can't stop smiling. _She will be alright. Just needs to rest this off. I gave her some aspirin._

Her response: _Good. Hangovers are a bitch._

_Indeed, they are._

He doesn't wait for a reply and hurries across the room to grab Kate's jacket, placing it on his bed before making his way upstairs to be sure his daughter has everything she needs. He isn't sure how he will sneak out later, but he will come up with something. He has an extra bounce in his step as he remembers his morning with Kate and imagines spending time with her at her place. Martha, of course, picks up on his joyful mood but only makes one remark about it: "You are quite cheery today. What's got into your skin?"

His response is vague but truthful: "I slept well and ate well. A good start to the day is important."

"Mmhmm, I see," she quips. The wheels keep spinning in her head on what he isn't telling her. She suspects he's entertained someone of the female variety and that she was here this morning. She hopes his attitude was caused by Kate Beckett because usually only she could make him this happy. "You'll tell me how well eventually, right?"

His brain is rattled. _She knows, doesn't she? Can't hide anything from her._ Instead of leaving her hanging, he admits, "I will."

Once home, Kate leans against her closed front door with the biggest grin on her face. She's replaying the morning in her head and can't believe where she and Castle are now. Plus, she successfully snuck out without being seen by his mother and daughter – such a relief. She doesn't know what she would have said to them if she were caught.

She gazes around her apartment as she walks further in and makes her way to her bedroom, where she lets her mind wander. There's no doubt in her mind the possibility of Castle sleeping over and them crossing another line in their relationship. She spots a pile of clutter and recalls seeing dirty dishes stacked in the sink. Normally, she is a tidy person, but she isn't immune to letting things pile up from time to time. She gets to work straightening up her place, wanting it to be clean for the man she adores. She knows she doesn't have to impress him, but the little butterflies are stirring again, driving her to clean.

After fixing up the kitchen, she opens her fridge to discover a lack of nourishments. She does find some pasta, sauce, soups, and other foods in a couple cupboards, but there's nothing fresh for the two of them. _I'll see what Castle says when he gets here._

The last thing she cleans is the floor, running a vacuum and mop over it before relaxing on the couch with her phone in hand. She waits for him to text her, but wonders if she should contact him first to say something about him sleeping over. It was natural last night how it came up for her to spend the night. They were up late watching movies. It made sense for her to stay, which is why she planned ahead and packed the outfit she's currently wearing. Today, Castle is coming over as her boyfriend and they have nothing planned. She should just invite him to spend the night.

As she's lost in her thoughts, her phone pings with a text from the man himself. It reads: _Getting myself ready to come over. Anything you want me to bring?_

She instantly smiles and replies: _No. Just you. And whatever you need for sleeping over__._ Her smile grows, feeling clever about her sleepover comment. It was bold of her, but on the inside she's feeling the butterflies fluttering over how he'll respond.

He's smiling as he reads her text and feels good about the small bag he's in the middle of packing. He didn't want to assume he could spend the night with her, but after last night and this morning, why would she refuse? He texts her back with: _Perfect._

His one word makes her feel excited all over. She responds with a smiley emoji and a reminder: _Don't forget my jacket. It's a favorite._

_Don't worry. It's a favorite of mine too. Looks so good on you._

She's blushing now, and another text comes through before she can type a reply: _I can't wait to see you and kiss you again__._ Instead of hiding her feelings, she's honest with him: _I can't wait either._


	7. John Woo Night 4

**Author's Notes: This may be the longest thing I've ever written. In Microsoft Word it's 24 pages long. I wanted to write their entire date at her apartment in one chapter instead of dividing it up. This took about a month to finish (besides its length, I had quite a number of busy days). And then it took another month for me to post – sorry about that.**

**I ran a poll on my Twitter asking if readers wanted John Woo Night to end with sexytimes. I did not intend to write sexytimes. I also did not intend for this fic-within-a-fic to have more than 2 chapters. The poll resulted in close to 90 percent of voters wanting sexytimes. So this is for you and all the smut fans.**

**Readers, there's your warning. This is rated M for sex.**

Kate stands at her open wardrobe pondering whether to change her outfit. She has on a pair of comfy blue jeans and a gray NYPD t-shirt. Nothing fancy. Not that she needs something fancy on. She isn't planning on going out, but she thinks she should look dressier for her boyfriend. _Boyfriend!_ It sounds so strange to her but at the same time wonderful. She knows he won't care about what she has on, but… Eyeing a purple chiffon top with short sleeves, she grabs it and peels off her t-shirt. She considers switching bras but figures she could change later as a surprise for him.

She changes pants too, opting for black jeans, and checks her watch. _He should be here any minute._ The butterflies flutter again, and she tells herself there's nothing to be nervous about. _It's just Castle._ She ducks into her bathroom to check herself out. She puts on some light makeup and lip balm and fluffs up her hair. She spent some time using the curling iron a little while ago. Walking out into her living space, she isn't sure what to do with herself. She starts in the kitchen but ends up on her couch. A minute later she's in her office space. She can't sit still and is walking back to the kitchen when she hears knocking.

Rick felt a slightly nervous before he left, being vague to his mother and daughter about where he was going but assuring them he'll be safe and not to worry. He also informed them he wouldn't be home tonight and that he'll tell them why soon enough. He too fussed over his appearance and changed shirts a couple times. He settled on a collared crimson shirt and black pants. He fidgeted the entire cab ride as his writer's brain conjured up what could happen between him and Kate next. He then lost himself in her, starting with her lips and the feel of her kiss. He didn't notice making the dopey facial expression in the cab, but soon enough the driver had to disrupt his imagination once they arrived at her apartment building.

He now stands outside her door, knocking and trying to temper his nerves with a few deep breaths. Once she opens the door with a smile, his insides stir up a frenzy of emotions. _Wow, she's more beautiful than ever. She's radiant._

"Hey," she says, gazing at him with love in her eyes.

"Hi. I, uhm, couldn't show up without something for you. So I brought wine." He holds up the bottle of red wine in his right hand.

"Good thinking." She moves to allow him inside, and he shuts the door behind him. She reaches behind him to lock it. "I can take your bag if you want. And you can open the wine."

He doesn't take his eyes off her. "Yeah, sure. Here…" He hands over his bag, and she takes it to her bedroom. As he's busy with the wine, he remembers that he's never seen her bedroom. She's thinking about how he'll see it for the first time and that she wants to show it to him. It's kind of a big deal even though it's something so simple. Now isn't the time, though.

As he finishes pouring the wine, she saunters up and hugs him from behind. Their height difference has her pressing her cheek into his back. He lets out a soft moan. "We are quite the pair, Castle," she comments.

"Hmm, normally I would agree, but I'm curious as to why _you're_ saying that."

"We're both wearing black, and our shirt colors go well together. We match." She pulls back so she can see his face as he turns. He chuckles lightly, glancing at her. "How did we do that," he asks, handing her a wine glass.

"It's a mystery," she answers, taking a sip.

"Or fate. It's another thing that proves we should be together." He sips from his glass.

"Oh, really?" Instead of rolling her eyes and refusing his beliefs, she indulges in his imagination. "What other proof is there?"

"Oh, there's plenty. We have a rich history, Beckett. We finish each other's sentences already. We can read each other. We've saved each other. We worked well together when we were handcuffed. The list goes on." He slides an arm around her and takes another sip.

His last example makes her laugh, remembering their time facing a ferocious tiger – something neither could have predicted. "That tiger was something, huh?"

"Sure was. Made me not want to visit a zoo for a while."

She laughs again before drinking more of her wine. "I really didn't mind being cuffed to you," she admits sincerely.

"You secretly liked it?" His hand lightly caresses her lower back.

She bites her bottom lip and replies, "Maybe."

"You know I liked it. And I suggest we try it again in a safer, cleaner, and more comfortable setting."

Now she's blushing, and she can't control it. "Wow, Castle… We haven't even… uhm… done anything without the cuffs."

"My mind travels all over the place. You know that very well."

"I do." She loses herself in his gaze for a few moments. "Are you hungry?"

"Not for food," he confesses, his eyes trailing over her body.

"Castle," she scolds. She smacks his hand that's resting on the island close to her.

"Oww! Beckett! It's too soon in our relationship for you to be abusing me."

She tries not to chuckle, but she can't help it. She's feeling less reserved around him already. "Could you answer my question," she asks with adorable puppy eyes.

"How can I resist that face? I had a sandwich and some chips not that long ago, so I'm fine. How about you?"

"I had a bowl of tomato basil soup, so I'm good too. For now."

"Good," he responds, sipping more wine. "Our stomachs won't get in the way, and we can focus on each other."

"Yeah," she replies in a whisper, smiling. She grabs one of his hands, leading him out of the kitchen. His hand is so soft and warm in hers, and it is such a comfort to her. "Have a seat." She gestures to the couch, retreating back to the island to pour more wine for them.

He sits and watches her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

She fails in hiding her smile. "No…not today." She bites her lip and brings their glasses over to the coffee table. She joins him on the couch, sitting as close as she can without being on his lap. He reaches for her hand and brings it to his puckered lips. She shivers with the excitement of possibly feeling his lips elsewhere on her body.

"I'm probably going to tell you every day," he says softly, laying another kiss on her hand. "You're beautiful."

She isn't sure how to respond at first. She's not use to such devotion. She rests her head on his shoulder and mutters, "You won't hear me complaining."

"I certainly hope not." He holds her hand on his thigh. She lets out a light moan of contentment, and he says, "So…uhh… Here we are." It shouldn't be this hard to talk to her. He's a wordsmith, and he seems to never shut up, especially when he's around her. But here he is feeling silly at his loss of conversation.

"Yeah," she responds, "We're… Here. Together." She is puzzled by his lack of vocabulary, especially since in the kitchen they threw the banter around like normal. She chooses to be open and, lifting her head, flat-out asks, "Are you nervous? Or uncomfortable? You're usually better at the talking than I am."

"Maybe a little nervous? I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess…" He turns towards her and stares into her eyes. "Maybe I don't want to risk saying the wrong thing? I don't want to mess this up. This…" He holds up their joined hands. "This is new."

She gives him a warm smile for reassurance. "It is new. I'm a little nervous too. But we are still _us_. And I don't believe you'll do anything to mess things up." She clutches his wine glass, handing it to him. "Here… The wine helps."

He gulps down the liquid assistance and agrees, "Yes, it does."

She keeps her eyes on him as she drinks from her glass and sets it back down. "You know what also helps," she asks, watching him place his glass beside hers. He spies the hint of mischief in her eyes and answers, "What?"

She lays a hand on his neck, dragging him closer to her. "This," she murmurs before meeting him in a kiss. He instantly moans and brings a hand to cradle her jaw. His lips are so soft and warm against hers. She doesn't know how she managed so long without kissing him.

She feels his tongue gently swipe across her lips, and she moans as she opens to him. Their tongues connect in her mouth, making both of them moan louder. He tastes sweetness and the wine on her and tries committing this experience to memory.

Eventually they require more air. He lets her go, and she's breathless. "Yeah…that helps too," he states, catching his breath. "Maybe we should do more of that."

"I like doing that," she admits with a smirk. With that, he pulls her into another kiss, which makes her start to laugh. The moment their lips touch, she places all her energy into kissing him. This is taking her back to her teen years when kissing itself was so new and exciting. She feels so alive and thinks she could kiss him like this every single day without tiring of it. He's feeling much the same way. He's planning to kiss her every day for the rest of their lives. He doesn't know how he lasted so long without feeling her kiss, especially after he had a taste during that "dumb idea" when they had to save Esposito and Ryan. Now that he's had it again, he can't imagine not kissing her. He'll need it every day to live.

The passion between them is erupting as their tongues dance; their moans increase; the heat rises between them, and the tingles of sexual arousal spread through their bodies. He is losing himself to her; all he wants is her. She cannot get enough of him and tries pulling him closer without lying on the couch. She feels his hands sneak under her blouse, and just as she's about to make him stop, his mouth abandons hers for her neck. "Oh god," she whispers, feeling more aroused by his lips caressing and sucking lightly on her neck.

He pauses to ask, "You like that?"

"Yes," she mutters, trying to catch her breath. He smirks and starts to dive back for more, but she pushes him away and holds him at arm's length. "Relax" is all she says.

He's confused by her actions and retorts, "That's what I'm trying to do."

"I mean…cool down," she states, letting her hands fall off him and leaning against the back of her couch.

"Ohhkay…" He leans as well, still turned to her, wondering why the hell she stopped when there seemed to be no reason to. He's giving her some breathing room, but his mind won't shut up. _Does she not want to…? Is she nervous about it? Is there something wrong that I don't know about?_

Her mind is rambling too. _Oh god…I hope he doesn't think I don't want him. I do. More than he knows. I'm not rejecting him. Why the hell did I have to stop?_ She glances anxiously at him, hoping he breaks the silence first. She doesn't have a good reason for pushing him away, and she hopes he questions it using more than only one word.

He does just as she hoped for. "Why are we cooling down, Kate?" He gazes all around the room, even behind the couch (which puzzles her) and then locks eyes with hers. "We are alone. We are two consenting adults. We've known each other for about 4 years. We obviously enjoy kissing. So…what's wrong with going further?"

She takes a breath. "I honestly don't know, Rick. Something intuitive made me put a stop to it. And it's not that I don't want to. I want you more than anything." At this confession a small smile forms on his face, but the concern is still there. "Are you nervous about it," he interrupts.

"I don't know. Maybe? I shouldn't be. I've had sex more times than I can count. And I'm sure you have too. So, we're both experienced. There's nothing to be scared of in that sense." She pauses, and he can tell she's trying to figure this out. "I guess… I guess it's because of how close we are. I want our first time to be…for lack of a better word…special." She cringes and adds, "Ahh, that sounds so corny and juvenile." His face relaxes as he now understands her.

"I feel the same way," he says seriously.

"You do?" _Of course he does. He's a romantic._

"Yeah. I've imagined it so many times, and now there is the very real possibility that it will happen… Of course I want it to be special. Memorable. I also don't want to disappoint you."

"I don't want to disappoint you either."

"I think we're probably overthinking this," he infers, placing his hand on top of hers on her knee.

"Yeah. I feel so silly for stopping you." She shakes her head, glancing down at their hands briefly.

"Whatever happens will happen, and we should just relax and enjoy it. Enjoy each other. We already excel at the kissing part, so that means it can only get better from there, right?" He smirks and gives her a wink. This gets her to crack a smile. "Right," she responds.

He continues, "We can do something to make to special."

_God, he's so wonderful._ "Yeah?"

"Absolutely. If you'd like that. I mean, is there something you had in mind?" He's willing to go with the flow for her happiness and comfort.

"Hmm. Well… I pictured a bed. Either yours or mine. And candles would make it more romantic, even though that's cheesy and what they do on TV."

"I like candles. My god, you would look so sexy in candlelight." His eyes peruse her body as his imagination wanders. She can't stop herself from biting her lip and blushing. "Anything else," he inquires.

She doesn't want to ruin the surprise of her wearing something salacious for him, so she answers, "I don't think so. Is there something you had in mind?"

He shakes his head 'no'. "All I need is you. Though, a bed would be the most comfortable location. And perfect for snuggling afterwards."

"My bed is comfortable."

"Oh yeah?" His fingertips make circles on her hand.

"I think so, and you would look sexy in it." Her boldness has gratefully returned.

"Mmmm, you slay me with your words." He feels the heat returning.

"Ohh, I knew that without you telling me. Known it for years." She giggles. _Giggles! She actually giggled._ She amuses him, and he's never felt so in love with anyone before.

He thinks back to all those times she used her words against him and left him as a puddle of bumbling, infatuated mush. "Katherine Beckett, you little minx!" He comes at her, his fingers roaming around and grabbing at her to tickle her. She laughs up a storm since she's quite ticklish. She ends up lying on the couch, feeling helpless, and he feels success in finally discovering a way to power over her. He's laughing with her, and eventually her pleas for him to stop wear him down. "Okay… I'll stop…" His hands transition to a gentle petting of her sides over her shirt. Their faces are inches apart, and her eyes involuntarily flick to his lips and back to his eyes. The tension between them is soaring high, and they can feel it.

"If I kissed you right now, I don't think I could stop," he whispers.

Her mind is encouraging her to reply with: _Then don't stop._ But they discussed her bed mere minutes ago, and she feels conflicted. Seeing her hesitation, he drags her up with him and scoots a few inches away from her, reaching for his glass to finish the wine in it.

She mirrors him by finishing her wine and wonders what they should do to avoid unleashing their pent-up lust on the couch. "It's too bright from the windows to enjoy any candlelight," she states softly.

"I know." He sighs, feeling sexually frustrated.

"Castle, I don't want to make you wait. We both know I've made you wait for _me_ for years. There's no reason to wait for this, no reason to put this on hold."

"Kate, it's fine. We can watch TV and cuddle here as the remaining daytime passes by. Then maybe we can order dinner? I'm just happy to be here with you no matter what we're doing. Whatever you want to do, we can do."

"That's not fair. To either of us." She faces him. "What I want to do…_is you_. The candles can wait."

He's trying to stifle his excitement. "We can light the candles later." His eyes flick to her parted lips.

"Then stay here." She stands and starts heading to her bedroom while keeping an eye on him. "I will be right back. I _promise_ this is worth waiting for."

Rick Castle was never a patient man. It's part of the child persona within him. But for her, he can wait. He's proved it already. He has inkling as to what she's doing, and he's delighted that she cares enough to still do something special after postponing the candles. _She's thought about this just as much as I have. Oh, Beckett…what other sexy secrets are you hiding from me?_

Kate already knows what she's changing into. She figured it out before he arrived. _I know it won't stay on for long, but seeing his reaction will be so worth it._ She considered a purple option but went with a black thin-strap thing that covers her breasts and a few inches beneath in lace and the rest of her in sheer, which hides nothing. It brings attention to her breasts and has a little ribbon tied in a bow between them. The length doesn't quite cover her whole rear-end. She wears the matching sheer G-string underneath and wonders if that's a little too much. _This is Castle I'm dressing for. Who cares if the panties reveal everything? He'll love it._ She dabs a bit of perfume on her wrists and neck and allows herself a few moments of silent squealing – excitement written all over her face. So many times she's imagined Castle in her bed. So many times he's invaded her dreams. Years ago she would have shot him for stepping into her bedroom, and now she's about to invite him in. She takes a few breaths to calm herself and grabs her favorite cream-colored robe that reaches just above her knees. She wants to share this private space of hers before giving him a heart attack with her lingerie.

Rick checks his watch for only the second time. _If she takes any longer, I'm going in there._ He thinks that but knows he wouldn't dare mess up her plans. He knows whatever she's doing is for him and for them. He tries to imagine what her bedroom looks like and also, for the umpteenth time, what she looks like under her clothes. So much anticipation is built up within him. He thinks he's living a dream right now, and he doesn't want to wake up.

She exits her bedroom, waltzing out to him, their eyes connecting once he spots her. She holds out her hands, and he grasps them as she helps him stand in front of her. Staring into her eyes, he could say something about her robe or about wanting her. She could say something about showing her bedroom or about feeling ready. They don't speak. No words are needed. He lets her lead him with both hands to her bedroom doorway without breaking eye contact.

She enters, and he's watching her from the entryway. She has to disrupt the quiet. "Castle. Could you stop staring at me for a minute and look around?" He says nothing as he peruses her shelves, knickknacks, wall hangings, furniture, and anything else he can see from the doorway. He spots his overnight bag on a dusty pink armchair. He feels honored to be standing here and yet anxious. She has threatened to shoot him in the past.

"You can come in, you know," she encourages him with a smile.

"I like the décor," he says, gazing around. He eyes the bed, admiring the blue comforter. Her style seems similar to his; they'd blend well if they lived together. "Your apartment has character, and I like your style."

She grins. "Thank you. Now…come here." She stands at the side of her bed, motioning with her finger.

"Hmmmm…no. Not until I see what's under the robe. Not that I don't like it. It's lovely. But surely, there's something lovelier underneath." He waggles his eyebrows. She rolls her eyes, not even bothering to hide her amusement. "You think you're clever, don't ya?" She's untying her robe, and his breathing hitches. He doesn't know how he speaks the words, but he retorts, "I know I am."

"Mmhm" is her response, and she drags her robe open, shoving it to the floor.

_I can't breathe. I literally can't breathe. Help me!_ His eyes are glued to her lingerie-clad body. _Lace! Sheer! My god, this perfect woman…_ _If this is how I die, then I die a happy man._ His body temperature is rising, and he feels tight in his pants. He's frozen in place, and it's obvious to her that he loves her lingerie, but still she asks coyly, "So… You like it?"

His mouth hangs open to finally let in some air, and he nods a 'yes'. "Uh huh."

"I'd show you the backside, but then you may disintegrate. And I really don't want that to happen."

"But…but… Now you have to show me."

"Oh, do I," she asks seductively. He nods, and she continues, "Do you really want to see?" He nods enthusiastically again. "Okay then…" She turns around and hears him struggling to breathe, which results in coughing. She grins to herself, feeling good about her appearance. She eases onto her bed and kneels facing him. "You okay," she asks.

"Yeah. It's just… That outfit… Wow!"

She smirks. "You look a little flustered, Castle. And overdressed. Come here so I can take your shirt off."

He is drawn in by her sexy tone, and once he's standing in front of her, their eyes lock. He could be gazing down her cleavage, but his eyes remain on hers, and it melts her insides. Her hands glide up the center of his body to the top button of his shirt, and his eyes flick to her parted lips. She slowly works on his buttons and whispers hotly, "Kiss me. And this time… Don't stop."

His lips connect with hers instantly, and a part of him wants to slow down and take his time with her, but the pent-up passion residing inside him since he met her is flooding his control. He kisses her like he never wants to stop, like he needs it to live. Her mouth opens to him, and she's kissing him with the same intensity. She has the same pent-up need for him, and she's relieved to finally release it. They're relieved to finally indulge in their passion beyond kissing.

Her fingers, meanwhile, continue their work on his shirt buttons. Neither of them is sure how she can multi-task right now, but she finishes her mission and tugs his shirt from his pants. He abruptly breaks the kiss and catches his breath, anticipating her next move. He watches her face as she opens his shirt and freely stares at all his gorgeous skin. He grabs hold of his shirt from her and finishes removing it. Her fingers explore his abs and up his torso, against his nipples, and over his shoulders. The only word she can muster is: "Sexy." Her lips are on his again, resuming their urgent pace, and she presses her fingers to the back of his neck, holding him in the kiss.

Moans continue to arise from them both, and his hands glide up her back, feeling her though the lace. He allows one hand a chance to explore down her back to her bottom, squeezing a cheek through the sheer material. He hears the enthusiastic moan of approval from her and squeezes some more.

She relinquishes her grasp on him to trail down his body and work on undoing his black pants. He seizes this opportunity to spread his passion to her neck: kissing; licking; and sucking her skin to both their likings. He doesn't do anything rough enough to leave any marks, sensing she would shoot him if he did. "Ohh, Rick," she gasps softly. He inhales the scent of her perfume and believes it suits her and blends well with her natural scent. Her hands finish with his pants and dip inside the back to feel his bottom. She loves the deep moan he releases. As his lips are still busy on her neck, she murmurs hotly in his ear, "Your pants need to come off." She begins pushing them down. The boxers move too, and he pulls back to help her discard his remaining obstacles. He stumbles, making her chuckle, as he removes everything, including his shoes and socks, ungracefully though as swift as possible.

He stands further from her to let her check him out. He even does a slow spin so she can see his full backside, which she appreciates. "Show off," she teases, licking her parted lips and biting her bottom lip.

"We both know you like what you see," he quips, hoping she'll say more.

She smirks and winks, and he rushes back to her. He almost claims her mouth again, but he presses his forehead to hers and glances down while his hands glide over her lacy and sheer torso. "Now you are overdressed." His voice stirs her up, and she can't help but moan. Lifting his head to gaze clearly into her eyes, he sees them darker than ever with lust. "Maybe you should help me with that," she whispers.

He moans, and his eyes travel over her body, imagining what's underneath, until they hit her cleavage. He leers at the swells of her breasts but soon notices the rough patch of skin between them. _How did I not notice before? Her bullet scar…_ His expression changes, and she instantly knows what he's discovered. She's felt insecure about her scars from the shooting a year ago, and no one has seen them except doctors and nurses. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. _If anyone should see them, it's Castle._ She brings a hand up to tug on her the lace where the bow is, showing him the entire scar. "I hated it for a long time. A part of me still does. Now I'm kind of use to it and seeing it in the mirror, but…" She shakes her head, trying not to relive the memories. "It's a reminder of that day and of my struggles afterwards."

"Kate…" His gaze returns to her eyes. "It's a symbol. It means you're alive and that you're a survivor. It's a symbol for your badass-ery. It's also a reminder of the first time I told you I love you."

She gives him a smile and tells him, "You can touch it. Doesn't hurt." As he lifts a hand and trails a couple fingers over her scar gently, she confesses, "I've never shown my scars to anyone before."

He feels honored, and the love he has for her is written on his face. "You said scars. Plural."

"My surgical scar on my left side. It's more faded than the bullet scar." His eyes lock onto hers. For the first time he feels her skin under the lingerie, and soon his fingers trace the scar he finds. He wonders internally if she doubts her beauty because of these markings. "You know that you're more beautiful to me than ever before?"

She tries to joke, using his usual coping mechanism, "Hmm because I let my hair grow?"

"I'm serious. Scars and all, Kate." His arms wrap around her, and hers make their way up his back. She loses herself in his eyes, feeling so fortunate to have this man in her life. "I hope this is my last first time," she admits in a whisper before kissing him again and bringing him down onto the bed with her.

She throws a leg around him, wanting to keep him there. She has to loosen her grip once he's kissing down her body, reaching the V of her cleavage. She watches him plant a few gentle kisses on her scar and feels overcome with emotion. _This amazing man loves me for everything I am – flaws and all._ His eyes find hers as he presses one more kiss to her scar, and she tries not to get teary-eyed. But of course he notices, and she sees the concern on his face. She shakes her head to tell him not to worry and whispers, "How do I deserve you?"

"You simply do. You deserve everything good and everything you want in this world." His lips explore her chest, and his tongue plays at the hem of her lingerie along her breasts. After getting emotional, she's feeling the heat and tension again. "Dammit, Castle, do you really think now is the time to tease?" She hates to complain, but she can't handle the slow pace he's started.

"Are you trying to boss me around in bed, Beckett?" He shakes his head, not wanting to let her be bossy. _But she's so good at it. And it's hot._

"Oh, you haven't even seen bossy yet," she teases in a filthy, sexy tone.

He swears he feels himself hardening more, which he didn't think was possible. He's at full attention for her, and he craves her more than anything. His dark, domineering tone sends tingles straight to her core: "I will tease later. As much as I want. You've been warned." He swears he hears her say "fuck" on an exhale, and he has to kiss her, their mouths open and dancing together once more. His hands travel up her body to her breasts, feeling her through the lace, much to her enjoyment. He reluctantly stops kissing her to watch her reaction when he slips a hand inside to fondle her bare breast. Her eyes flicker shut as she gasps, moans, and mutters his name. He loves how "Rick" sounds from her gaspy voice. He thumbs her hard nipple, causing her eyes to shoot back open with a sharp gasp from her mouth. _Damn, she really loves this._

His lips wander her chest again and reach the swell of her left breast while his fingers tug the straps off her shoulders. He had the idea to ease his mouth onto her breast while removing the nightie, but he wants to watch her become bare right before his eyes. He lifts his head and sits up, his hands busy gliding the black down her body. He fumbles with it at her knees, distracted by all her glorious skin. Off of her, he tosses it to the floor and then trails his fingers up her thighs to toy with the g-string strap at her waist. His eyes are all over her, and she waits for his verbal response. He spots her surgical scar before telling her, "This is more proof. You're so damn beautiful, Kate."

"Now you've told me three times today," she muses with a smile. "Not that I'm fishing for compliments – that's _your_ job – but any words other than beautiful?" She arches an eyebrow and bends her knees, which widens her legs. His gaze follows her legs and zeroes in between them before finding her eyes. "Sexy. Definitely sexy. And hot as all hell."

"Hmm, you sure know how to make a woman feel desired," she says without any hint of sarcasm.

"And here I thought my erection did that already," he jokes.

"Oh, it did." Her eyes flick to his groin. "It definitely did." She arches her eyebrows suggestively.

"You're going to be the death of me, Katherine Beckett." He dives back onto her, planting one quick hot kiss to her lips before kissing down her body to her right breast. She moans instantly, arching her body to him as he flicks and laves her nipple with his brilliant tongue. "Oh god," she calls out when he sucks on her. He kisses across to her left breast, inflicting the same perfect pleasure. Licking and sucking elicit more moans from her, and he's taking note of how much she loves this. He slides a hand up her thigh to her panties, cupping her and rubbing her right where she craves the friction. Now the noises escaping her mouth don't stop; she can't control them. He's enjoying how vocal she is. He lifts his head to see the pleasure on her face. _Damn, if that's not the hottest thing I've ever seen!_

She groans in frustration, wanting direct contact and wanting him inside her. He reads her mind: "Not enough for you?" He stops his ministrations to peel her panties off of her, moaning at the sight of her fully revealed to him.

"Enough foreplay. I need you," she attempts in a stern voice but sounds raspy.

"Bossy again," he remarks.

"Riiiiick," she moans, sitting up and throwing an arm around him. "I know you need me too," she whispers huskily, laying a hand on his manhood and stroking him. She sets a steady pace and is gentle with him as he loses himself to her erotic touch. _Mmmm he's so large._ "Fuck, Kate," he gasps. She kisses him and drags him back onto the bed with her, releasing her grip on him.

He kisses her passionately and teases her with his erection. "Mmm… Do we (_kiss_) have (_kiss_) protection?" They kiss some more before she can answer, "Yes…don't worry…" Their eyes lock. "I have an IUD in me, and I'm clean. But I have condoms just in case."

He looks a little surprised by the IUD but understands it's a great option for single women not wanting to risk getting pregnant. "Ohh…good," he replies, "I'm clean too. And I may have brought some condoms."

"Good. So we have that taken care of," she says, locking her fingers together on his upper back. They maintain eye contact as they take a moment, internally reminding themselves that this moment is real and not in their dreams. The love they have for one another beams from their eyes. No words are needed now. She hooks her legs over his, and he slowly eases inside her. They both gasp with pleasure, anticipation, and relief.

She has to disrupt the silence: "It's been a while for me."

He cautiously moves in and out of her, wanting her to be comfortable. "For me too. How's it feel for you?"

She waits a few moments before she answers, basking in the feel of his movements. "Really fucking good. You can go faster."

He's pleased to hear that and is more than happy to pick up the pace. As she moves with him, their gasps and cries rise in quantity. He calls her name, thrusting a little harder, and she responds, "Yes! Ohh Rick!" Hearing his name from her now encourages him, and he snakes a hand between them to make sure she'll fall over the edge with him. She makes a louder sound and calls out the F word, and they move faster together.

Naturally, their first time would not last long. Too quickly they each feel on the verge of ecstasy. While they have gone through so much since they first met, their bodies have been ready and eager for this. It seems like the right time for this to happen, though, because they are in love, and that emotion escalates everything they're experiencing right now. They're finally joined together, being as physically intimate as two people can be, and it's a ride they don't want to get off of.

Her fingernails pierce his back, making him groan, and she whimpers his name over and over and over – a sign she's about to break. He sneaks in a sloppy kiss and groans at the pressure he feels from her womanly walls. "Kate…oh Kate…" As she falls apart with his name on her lips, he can't help but study her face, believing this is the most gorgeous she's ever appeared to him. Her walls are gripping him again, and he loses focus, feeling his own imminent rupture.

He's panting loudly and calling out her name as he's bursting inside her. His mind works just enough for him to cease his fingers on her, and as he rides out his pleasure, it's her turn to focus on him. She's still on a high but studies him intently, thrilled to see how much her lover has enjoyed this. His eyes land on hers for mere seconds before he crashes to her neck, breathing heavily onto her skin. Her legs loosen their grip on him, and she fights to breathe.

Lying on top of her for a minute, she doesn't want him to move even though he's crushing her. He reads her mind again; coming to his senses, he suddenly jerks his head up and ends their union by easing off of her. He lies on his back and glances over at her, silently questioning if she'll join him and snuggle. She flashes a smile and scoots against him, laying her head on his chest and a hand on his shoulder. She throws a leg over him, and he brings a hand to her thigh. He wraps his other arm around her, moaning with content at having her so close after they've shared something so wonderful.

"Wow, Castle," she murmurs, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Amazing," he exhales.

The heat from their bodies is a little too much, but neither of them cares. Neither wants to move. They bask in the silence while their bodies settle and their breathing returns to normal. She moans when he begins caressing her thigh. She plants a few soft kisses to his chest, causing him to moan. They spend a few more minutes snuggling without any words, letting their bodies continue to recover.

Her fingers map him, gliding down his arm and back up and roaming anywhere she can reach. _Hot damn, his biceps are large too. _She didn't get to explore him with her mouth, so her lips do some wandering around his chest. Her kisses become more and more urgent and eventually trail his neck. His moans only encourage her, and she sucks on him almost enough to leave a mark. He doesn't try to stop her, and he feels the stirrings of arousal again, which surprises him. She's feeling it too, inside her, and pauses to ask, "How's your stamina?"

"Usually not this good." One of his hands feels up her rear.

She moves on top of him and can feel his growing erection against her. She smirks but refrains from remarking something about her being special. She doesn't need the ego boost.

Both feel the tingles of arousal from her body being pressed to his. Her breasts crushed against him have him craving her again. Her mouth continues exploring his chest, and she flicks a nipple with her tongue to see if he likes that attention. His gasp informs her to do that again, which she does. She makes sure his other one receives the same attention, and he makes more delighted sounds.

Her lips travel down his torso, and her tongue roams over his happy trail. "I assume your stamina is good," he chimes in while trying to remember to breathe.

"Mmhmm. It's very good," she answers, sitting up and straddling him. Her fingers wrap around his manhood, stroking him to his full potential. "God…Kate," he calls out. She moans and uses her bedroom voice: "That is good stamina." She aligns him with her and uses him to rub herself. He's mesmerized by her but fights to keep his eyes open as he feels pleasure from it too. "Mmmm," she moans, "Just had to…"

"Yeah." His eyes rake over her, and he whispers, "So hot."

She eases herself onto him, and they both groan from this connection that is still new to them. "Oh my god," she whispers.

"You feel…" He doesn't finish his sentence and instead groans deeply as she begins moving her hips. He meets her with his own thrusts, and his hands grip her thighs. They keep the pace steady at first, savoring their union and allowing their still-recovering bodies to adjust. A minute later, though she's moving faster, and he's right there with her matching her thrusts and her moans with his own. He exclaims the F word and focuses on the way her body is undulating over him. _This is better than how I imagined. She's a sexual goddess._ He thrusts harder into her, making her use the F word. As much as he's enjoying the show, he has to cover her breasts with his hands, fondling them, which causes more sounds to stream from her. She leans down to kiss him sloppily, and they feel the tension building.

Neither can believe they're doing this again so soon. Rick usually needs more time while Kate can usually endure more. Neither had had sex in months (closer to a year), so it's no wonder they're on edge and eager for a second round. They both love sex, and it's even better with each other. As she kisses him with ardor, she feels one of his hands slip between her legs. He feels where they're connected for a couple moments before sliding his hand around to grip her hip. She releases more moans, and he keeps his other hand on her left breast.

A part of him wants to keep her in the kiss, relishing in the way their mouths move together while their rhythm stays in tact. The intensity is too much for them, and their lips part for them to take in more air and release louder cries. She sits up, and he brings both hands to her waist, guiding her up and down on him. He's staring at her riding him intently and murmurs, "Fuck, Kate… Not much longer."

She leans back with her hands gripping his knees behind her, and he scoots up with the pillows providing support for his back. Instead of lying flat on his back, he's leaning against the pillows and thrusting harder into her. The angle change gives her more friction where she needs it most, and her sharp cries express her delight. "I'm…almost," she pants, feeling herself approaching the edge. Her walls start squeezing him, and he's nearing the edge with her. Both thought round two would last longer.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god… RICK!" In the next instant she's spiraling into ecstasy, her body spasming with release. _She looks even more gorgeous than the first time._ He's watching her, feeling himself about to erupt, and when she clamps around him again, he's a goner. Her name falls from his mouth multiple times while he rides out his rapture. _God, he's so hot when he comes._ This is more intense than the first round (their louder cries prove it) but both are grateful they didn't have the use condoms for either round. The feel of skin-on-skin heightens their climax.

She gradually slows down on him, and he loosens his grip on her while ceasing his thrusts. She's ready to collapse, sure that he wouldn't mind her crashing onto him. She stays right where she is a few moments longer, simply sitting and savoring the feel of him buried inside her as she catches her breath. He watches her eyes dart down to where they're joined and follows. He wants to smile but is still struggling to breathe. Looking back up, she dons a smirk, and their eyes find one another. Again, they remain quiet. She leans down to kiss him, and despite feeling worn out, her kiss is passionate. She lifts herself off of him and resumes lying how she did after their first round, snuggled against him. He holds her again and lets out a large exhale.

Once her breathing is normal, she reaches up to kiss him softly. "That was…"

"A double first time," he finishes for her.

They share a light laugh, and she replies, "Yeah, I guess it was."

"How was it for you?" He gently caresses her back.

"Fantastic. Satisfying. You?" Her fingers play in his chest hair.

"Same for me." He kisses her forehead. "So… You hadn't done that in a while?"

"It's been about a year or so. Sometime before the shooting."

He doesn't let himself think about with whom, but he has a good idea. "Yeah…I should have figured that out, though I was distracted. Cause you said no one had seen your scars."

"Only you. You mean everything to me. You deserved to see them." It's not an "I love you", but it's what she can give him right now, and it's beautiful music to his ears. "You said it was a while for you too. That kind of surprises me."

"I've been too hung up on you. I wouldn't say I was actively saving myself for you, but I didn't want anyone else. You're it for me." He hopes he's not scaring her. He feels her tense up, but she instantly relaxes.

"I think we're very compatible. In more ways than one, but right now I mean sex," she admits, blushing.

"You were right all those years ago… I had no idea," he replies.

"That was just the start," she informs him.

"Just the start? Katherine Beckett, you _will_ be the death of me."

She laughs. "Think you can keep up?"

"I _will_ keep up," he declares.

"I have to warn you… Besides the stamina, I am quite flexible." Her finger makes circles on his abdomen.

"Maybe you could show me that flexibility later?"

"Hmm, maybe." She smacks his chest with a kiss.

They're quiet for a few moments before he remarks, "Hmm, didn't miss the candles. Did you?"

"No. This was better. The lights on… We could see each other better."

"Mmmhmm, yeahhhh," he replies, glancing down her back and trailing her long legs. He wonders what more she can do with those legs. His fingers skate over her hips, and he suddenly remembers something he hasn't thought about in a long time. He jolts with excitement as he exclaims, "Your tattoo!" He sits up looking like a kid on Christmas morning, and she moves off of him, lying partially on her stomach. His eyes graze her body, and she wears a sly smile, knowing he'll soon discover the tattoo on the side of her right hip. The act itself was rebellious, and she wanted something meaningful in a hidden location. She also wanted to be able to see it.

Once he spots her tat, he caresses it and traces it with an index finger. He studies it with his finger and his eyes, not reacting verbally. It's small in black ink: the number 4 with a Chinese symbol. She watches him, anticipating his words, but he first leans down to cover her tattoo with soft kisses. "I love it. What's it mean," he asks, tracing it again.

"The symbol is 'truth' in Chinese, and my mom was born on the 4th of February," she explains, "I actually got it before she died. I had that rebellious streak in me but couldn't help but get something meaningful because I was smart enough to understand it would be permanent and I shouldn't get something I would regret."

"It's perfect. I know it has a deep meaning, but I can't help myself… It's sexy."

"That's the general consensus. Though, very few men ever knew the true meaning behind it."

He wants to ask about those who knew but recalls the rule they made about not discussing exes in bed. Instead he asks, "Why this location?"

She cracks a smile. "Didn't want my parents seeing it. Though, I didn't think about the fact that a bikini could be useless in hiding it. I also wanted to see it. Where's the joy in having a tattoo if you can't see it?"

He grins, imagining a younger Kate Beckett getting busted at the beach and wearing a revealing bikini. She can tell this is where his mind has headed. He looks lost in his daydream, and she regains his attention: "Earth to Castle. You don't have to picture me in a bikini when I'm naked right now."

"Mmmmm…right," he murmurs, gazing down and up her body slowly. She giggles and rolls off of the bed onto her feet. He watches her find her robe and groans when she covers herself up. She kisses his adorable pouty lips and informs him, "I'm using the bathroom, and then we can figure out dinner. Okay?" She kisses him again, and he repeats, "Okay." They share a smile before she frolics away, both of them feeling even happier than this morning when they woke up snuggling and made breakfast together.

They discuss dinner in the kitchen while sharing more wine and decide on Asian cuisine. As she places their order, he moves to the couch, feeling more at ease in his boxers than earlier in his nicer clothes. His eyes are on her, and once she hangs up, she stares at him. _He looks yummy in nothing but boxers._ As she struts to him, he can't stop his mind from imagining her naked body under her robe. He pats his lap, wanting her to sit there. She grins and nods her head in a 'yes'.

They have about 20 minutes to kill before their food arrives, and they end up making out. Two rounds of lovemaking didn't wear out their mouths, apparently. His hand roams higher and higher on her thighs. He pauses to murmur in her ear: "Do you know how easy it would be?"

She kisses his neck a couple times before answering, "Easy to what?"

"How easy it would be to get you off right now," he whispers, teasing her inner thigh with his fingertips.

His hot voice sends a rush of warmth between her legs, and she instantly clamps down around nothing. "Castle," she says as a warning but doesn't convince him she wants him to stop. "We're re-energizing."

"Getting you off wouldn't wear me out," he murmurs in between kissing her below her ear. She can't help but release a light giggle, and he joins in. "You would love it," he says in a deeper voice. He pulls his head back to gaze into her darkened eyes. Their contact is intense, but then her eyes flick to his lips and she's on him, kissing him some more. They lose themselves in each other, and he abandons his idea to pleasure her. She's kissing him senseless, and he's giving just as much as he's getting.

The need for air becomes too great, and she breaks away to catch her breath. He studies her neck while taking in air. He brushes her hair behind her and partially to one side. "You know, no one can see a hickey under all this hair," he states.

"You really wanna give me a hickey? How juvenile of you." She keeps her head turned for him, though, liking the secret hiding place on her neck.

"My stamp on your skin. Don't you want that?" He licks the spot he plans to suck on, and she shivers with an exhale.

"Sometimes I pull my hair back," she mutters with a shaky voice.

"Don't wear it up. No one will see it back here." He kisses her skin and begins to suck while holding her hair aside. She never thought she was sensitive at the back of her neck, but he makes every inch of her skin tingle. Every inch that he touches or puts his mouth on has her feeling electrified. He sucks harder as she's gasping and moaning, her body wanting to rock into him. He doesn't let up until he believes it's been long enough.

He stops and studies his handiwork. "Hidden blemish," he whispers with a smug grin. He travels over more of her skin with his lips and pulls at her robe, freeing her shoulder. "Castle," she protests weakly. Her robe loosens as he continues pulling. "I can't help it," he whispers between kisses. She closes her eyes, losing herself in his seduction. She feels his hand climbing her torso, and it's just about to latch onto her breast when the loud knocking at her front door shocks her into pushing him away and jumping off his lap.

"Dinner's here," he states calmly. He starts laughing at her expression. "You look like a teenager who was about to get caught by her parents."

"Stop laughing. Go grab some money." She quickly adjusts her bathrobe and fetches her wallet as he retrieves some cash from his. "We'll split it," she says, taking what he offers and hurrying to the door as the knocking continues.

He exclaims, "You're answering the door dressed like that?"

"Oh please! I'm more covered up than you are," she replies.

"Yeah, but…" He doesn't finish and instead notes how sexy her bare legs are. _And it's obvious she's not wearing a bra._ He stands to the side, trying to sneakily gauge the reaction of the delivery person when she answers.

_Yep. Mr. Delivery College Student likes what he sees._ He listens as the guy stutters at first but then turns on the charm and even uses a line on her: "If you need something else delivered…I look even better out of uniform. My shift ends in a couple hours." She plays along with him before crushing his hope: "You do look kind of cute. But… I like older men_._" Rick laughs to himself. _Me. She likes me. That poor boy. She's mine tonight. Hopefully forever._

He retreats to the kitchen, and once she's walking into view, he teases, "You found yourself a boy toy. I hope he isn't better in bed than me."

"Shut up," she spats. He begins laughing. _If only I had something to throw at him._ She sets the bag of food on the island and reaches to smack his butt. "Ooh, now you're entering kinky territory. If you want to play like that, then I remind you my safeword is apples."

She smirks. "Mmhmm… I remember."

They eat at her coffee table. Being dressed as they are, the dining table and the island seem too formal. They engage in mindless chatter, rambling on about whatever pops into their heads and sharing laughs as they each sample from everything they ordered. Having the sexual tension broken made them more comfortable around one another. The nerves of dating and being in a romantic relationship have lifted for the night, and it doesn't look like much has changed. They're still friends as they were before. They're still partners but share even more now.

After sipping some water and cleaning up, she re-locks her front door and shuts off the lights. She guides him back into her bedroom, and he watches her light a few candles she has spread out. She eliminates the main lighting and pulls back the covers. Facing him, she slowly opens her bathrobe and lets it fall off her body.

He was right. She's even sexier in candlelight.


	8. John Woo Night 5

**AN: This is the shortest and final chapter in my Season 4 John Woo arc of what was suppose to be a general series for one or two shot fics. I never intended to write five chapters for this arc, but it was a fun ride. I hope you've enjoyed it. I especially enjoyed weaving in lines and moments from 5x01 and 5x02.**

She invades his dreams. After having two dates with her and spending hours getting to know her body, he can't help but dream about her – his muse, his partner, his best friend, his lover.

He startles awake around 6:30 in the morning and glances around the room. Beside him, the bed is empty, but he instantly knows his time with her was real because this is not his bed. This is not his bedroom. He wonders where she is when he catches a whiff of coffee and then sees her entering with two steaming mugs. She could've thrown her robe on or anything since they're in her apartment, but she chose his dark red shirt from yesterday's date. He likes that. _A lot._ It looks much better on her than on him, he thinks. He notices not all the buttons are done up, and her legs seem to go on for miles. She's also wearing a smile, which he matches once his eyes land on hers.

"I made you coffee," she says moving closer to him and handing him a mug.

"Thank you," he says, blowing on the coffee before taking a sip.

"It's not as good as yours, though," she admits, sipping from her mug. She walks around to her side of the bed and sits against the pillows with her legs stretched out on the bed.

"It can't be. Mine has a special flavoring that I can't tell you."

"Ohh. A secret ingredient, huh?"

"Yes, and if I revealed it, then you wouldn't need me around anymore."

"Ohh, Castle…" She shakes her head, smiling. "I think I have more reasons to keep you around besides coffee. Last night proved it."

"I hope I'm good for more than my coffee-making and sexual skills."

She takes a shaky breath, feeling just a tad anxious by this being their first proper morning after. Yesterday morning they hadn't crossed the sexual line yet. "You are," she says without elaborating. She sips more coffee and sets her mug down on the bedside table. He sets his mug down too and says, "Speaking of last night…"

"Mmhmm," she cuts in, wondering what precisely he's about to bring up.

"It was amazing." He takes a breath, and she looks relieved. "So you liked it," she asks, "All of it?"

_How can she question that?_ "You didn't hear me complaining, did you," he quips.

"No, but… Just making sure." She can't stop the blushing as she recalls their night of pleasure and discovery. "You, uhm, liked how I used my mouth?"

"Oh yes, especially that part." He leans in to whisper, "And I loved tasting you." Her whole body shivers, and she feels a rush of heat between her legs. She bites her bottom lip, which turns him on.

"But…" He leans back and speaks louder. "This morning you got up and dressed yourself, depriving us of waking up naked together. That's a little cruel, Beckett."

She wants to laugh, but his tone is so serious and his pout is adorable. "I am sorry, but do you not approve of my attire?"

"I do." He slowly gazes down her body and her bare legs, feeling eager to help her out of his shirt. "Very very much."

"Then there really isn't a problem, is there?" She bends a knee, which captures his full attention. She watches his eyes travel over her knee and thigh to stare between her legs. "You're not," he begins to say. "No," she responds innocently, "Is there a need for underwear, Castle?"

He groans. "Kate, you have me feeling…" His ability to speak vanishes when she starts unbuttoning the shirt. She knows exactly what she's doing to him and loves this seductive power she has over him. She teases, "Cat got your tongue, Ricky?" Pulling the shirt open, she asks, "How's it look now?"

His breath hitches. He answers, "Even better," and drags her to him, removing the shirt and showing her the intense desire he's feeling for her.

* * *

They lie as a sweaty heap on her bed after enjoying a round of frenzied sex. "Whew. And here I thought we couldn't top last night," she exclaims breathlessly.

"I don't know where that energy came from," he replies.

"I know right?! I mean, after two late nights in a row and 4 rounds last night…" She trails off, having made her point.

"Those 4 rounds are what I mean. We didn't get _that_ much sleep."

She smirks. "We're something, aren't we?"

"Mmmhmm, and I still had no idea."

She giggles and responds, "I know." She kisses his cheek, checks the time on her phone, and groans. "I have to get ready for work."

"Damn. They couldn't give you two days off?"

"Well, who knew I would want two days off?" She leans over to kiss him before climbing out of bed.

He watches as she searches for clothes to wear, admiring the naked view. "I'm so glad we had this morning."

"Me too." She slips on a pair of black lace panties, partially to drive him wild.

"Now that's not fair. How can I function normally today when I know you're wearing such sexy panties?"

She laughs, feeling smug. "There isn't a murder, Castle. You don't even have to come in."

"I might want to stare at you and pester you. Like my typical annoying self would."

She finds a matching bra and puts it on, saying, "If you do come in, don't give anything away. Remember the dating policy?"

"I remember. I will be on my best behavior." He wishes he could watch her the entire time but knows her going to work means he has to leave her apartment. He goes to his bag on her dusty pink armchair and rummages through, pulling out the outfit he had packed for today.

They dress side-by-side, sneaking glances at each other and sharing smiles. She maneuvers in and out of the bathroom, and he keeps bumping into her while retrieving his clothes from yesterday. They nearly collide when she reaches for a pair of shoes and he turns to head to the bathroom holding his toothbrush and toothpaste. They haven't done this before – preparing for the day together. They don't have the rhythm down.

They sip more of their coffees in between tasks, and at some point it dawns on him that he's witnessing how Katherine Beckett gets ready for work in the morning. He loves it.

He has his bag ready on her made bed, and he stands in the bathroom doorway watching her apply the last of her makeup with adoration. He doesn't say anything, but she sees him through the mirror.

"You look very nice," she remarks, deciding not to comment on the staring because she figures she has to get use to it like she has at work.

"You look sexy," he responds without an ounce of shame.

Her expression changes to fear. "I'm not supposed to look sexy. I need to look the same – how I was before we became a couple. So no one can tell." She finishes her makeup and rushes past him. He quickly grasps her wrist to stop her and turn her to him. "Hey, no one is going to know we're together by the way you are dressed. And you do look the same…to everyone else. Don't worry."

She feels silly as she glances down at her white blouse, slim jeans, and heeled boots. "You're right."

"Can I hear that again? Or get it in writing?"

Looking up at him, she states, "No." She takes a deep breath and relaxes into him, gliding her arms around him. His arms naturally find their way around her, holding her close. "I still can't believe we made it, that we're together now," she says softly.

"I am so glad I invited you over for John Woo night."

"Me too. And that I slept over." She kisses him. "A part of me isn't ready to share you with the outside world yet," she whispers before kissing him again.

"I won't know how to function today without being able to kiss you and touch you. Might be best if I don't come in."

"Maybe we can have dinner tonight?"

"Just dinner?" He waggles his eyebrows and smirks.

She bites her bottom lip. "Hopefully more than dinner."

"I'd like that," he answers, giving her a long, slow kiss.

As she pulls away, keeping her eyes stern on him, she warns, "If you do come in to the precinct, remember to act normal. If that's even possible for you."

"I will. You have my word," he assures her.

"And we're both single. But don't go accepting any dates. If you do, I'll shoot you. Got it?" She appears stern and commanding, but to him she's adorable.

"Got it. Only as long as you don't either." This makes her smile, and she leans back in to give him more kisses. "Mmm wow," she whispers as she tears herself away for good, grinning while strutting to her kitchen.

He wants to say the words – the three words he feels strongly for her – but doesn't because he knows she knows. She may not be ready to hear them again, but he has hope that someday soon she will be. And she'll say them back to him.

One movie date opened the door. A fondness for John Woo brought them together, and their actions bonded them in new exciting ways. Both are looking forward to their journey in dating and to what their future has in store.


	9. Precinct Rendezvous

**AN: This was inspired by a very simple image on Twitter that read: your OTP kissing in secret. My mind immediately went to Caskett in Season 5 after her suspension but before their friends knew about them. This is K+.**

**Precinct Rendezvous**

Kate sits at her desk waiting. She's been catching up with paperwork, and the murder board is clean. The clock is rolling towards lunch time, and she expects her partner to show up any minute. He could stay home, but he usually comes in when there's no case anyway. To watch her. To be with her. To make her smile with a cup of coffee. He's been displaying his affections for years. It doesn't make a difference what day it is or if they have a murder to solve.

She's excited to see him. She knows it's silly since she just saw him only a few hours ago before heading to the precinct, but she doesn't care. She loves him, though she hasn't expressed that in words yet, and the romantic aspect of their partnership is still fairly new. She feels giddy on the inside because of him. She's happier than she's ever been since her mom was killed. He's brought so much fun and love into her life that she never thought possible.

She wishes she could tell her best girl friend about them. But then Lanie would surely tell Esposito, intentionally or not. And then there's no way Espo would keep his mouth shut with Ryan. And Ryan can't keep his damn mouth shut with _anyone_. Also…isn't there still a bet going on? The entire precinct would know, including Captain Gates, which is why they have to remain secretive. Neither wants to jeopardize their work marriage.

Kate sighs, wishing she could kiss her boyfriend upon his arrival – just rush straight to him once those elevator doors open. But no. Even if everyone knew, that isn't appropriate here. She pauses her current task. She thinks about the places they could sneak off to: the bathrooms; the supply closets; the locker rooms; the stairwells. _No, Kate, no! You will not given in to his fantasies like that._

She catches Ryan staring at her weirdly, and she gives him the stern look before returning to her task. She tries not to perk up when she hears the ding of the elevator. She poorly attempts to stay focused on work as she hears him greet a few people and his voice plus the coffee scent draw closer. Once the disposable coffee cup lands on her desk, she turns to him. Her face is stoic except for a slight smile while her eyes express the pure joy she's restraining. "Hi," she says, "I told you you didn't have to come in."

Rick smiles and plops into his chair, trying to guard his own emotions. "Yeah, I know. But you're still here. And there's always the possibility of a murder, right?"

"Only you could make murder sound like a good thing." She retrieves her coffee, taking a couple sips. "Mmm I needed this. Thank you."

"Always," he whispers with a wink, expressing everything he's feeling with that one word and simple action.

Her smile grows, but she keeps it tethered. He's wishing he could kiss her right now like when he brought her coffee that morning as she was getting dressed. He doesn't dare speak his desire out loud, not wanting to risk being heard. "So no new case…"

"No new case. So you're wasting your time here." She leans in closer to whisper, "And you're distracting me."

"Ouch, Beckett. I just got here. But I'm curious…how much am I distracting you?" His eyebrows waggle at her.

She shakes her head in a chuckle, sips more coffee, and tries to resume her paperwork. He shrugs his coat off and makes himself comfortable watching her, admiring her concentration; the way her brows furrow; the way she glides the pen across the paper. Even the way she's holding the pen captures him. He could spend hours watching her do anything.

It's after she sips some more coffee that she finally scolds him in her teasing manner: "There isn't anything productive you could be doing? I'm surprised you don't bring your laptop with you on days like today."

"Hmm, I guess I could have. But even though my very inspiring muse is here, I'd feel out of my element. I've gotten use to writing in quiet homey places." He wants to add "where I still see my muse" but thinks better of it.

"You could go bug Ryan for a while," she states softly, eyeing him exiting the break room.

"Yeah." He checks his watch. "Hey, you wanna grab some lunch soon? Take a break and get out of here?"

She doesn't have to think it over, but she does think of how even outside the precinct in public they have to maintain the secrecy. _God dammit, why does he have to be such an excellent kisser that I crave it so much? I would love more than kissing, but right now…here and in public…I want his kisses._ She covers up her betraying thoughts with "Sure. Maybe we can go somewhere, order to go, and eat here with Ryan?"

"Uhm yeah…" He spots Ryan heading somewhere quickly with a file in hand, and they exchange a wave. "It's just… I thought we could get out of here and eat where we don't have to be careful with our words."

Now her face dissolves into a gaze of pure love and adoration. "Yeah, I would love that." Her tone gives her away too. Her expression suddenly tenses as she pulls away from him, watching Esposito strutting close and carrying bags that she suspects contain hot food from the smell of them. "Hey, Espo. What brings you in early?"

Castle turns to see him and eyes the food, presuming he's brought lunch for everyone. "Is that lunch?" He masks his disappointment.

"Hey. Yeah, there's enough for all of us. Figured you guys would need sustenance, though I didn't expect to see you, Castle."

"You know I show up even when there's no case," Castle says.

"Right. And you make googley eyes at Beckett nearly the whole time," Espo teases. Beckett and Castle share a brief look, thinking their secret may be out. "And it annoys the hell out of her," Espo adds, laughing.

Castle joins in the laughing, but Beckett replies, "Could we not refer to me as if I'm not here? And also do I have to be the target of all your jokes?"

"You're too easy," says Espo before rushing to the break room in fear of Beckett's intimidating glare. Ryan returns from his errand and joins Espo, asking, "What'd I miss?"

"Well, so much for our lunch getaway," Castle states sadly.

"There will be other lunches," she assures him.

"I know, but…" He lowers his voice so only she can hear. "I wanted to be alone with you. As alone as possible." He imagines sneaking a kiss from her and them playing footsies under the restaurant table.

"I know. Me too," she murmurs, imagining how she would have kissed him inside her car once they were away from the precinct. _Later_, her mind tells her. She pats his knee says, "Let's go have lunch and hang with our boys."

After lunch, Kate watches as the boys head in separate directions, leaving her and Rick alone. She gasps softly at the feel of her partner's fingers grazing her knee. She turns to give him a look that is not as stern as she intends it. His face gives up nothing as his fingers inch up her thigh. "Since there isn't a case, do you think I can steal you away for a little while," he asks.

"Like a secret getaway," she wonders, leaning slightly closer to him without even realizing it.

"Yeah," he murmurs, starting to lose himself in her eyes and feeling the urge to kiss her.

"Hmm." Her eyes flick to his lips. "I kind of already had something in mind." Her hand finds his on her thigh.

"Oh, really? Detective Beckett, I thought you played by the rules." His lowered tone is so sexy that it makes her blush and feel warmer all over.

"I do…and I don't want to jeopardize our partnership, but…" Her eyes are on his lips again. Resuming eye contact, she says, "Meet me in the stairwell a couple floors up in five minutes." She's standing and exiting the break room before he has a chance to respond. She sits at her desk, pretending to work, and waits for him to leave, watching him out of the corner of her eye when he does. Once he disappears from view, she keeps a careful eye on her watch, anticipating the 5-minute mark.

Esposito's voice startles her. "Yo, where's Castle off to?"

"Uhh, don't know. Bathroom, maybe?" She takes a breath to calm herself. "There isn't much for him to do. You know how antsy he can get."

"Yeah. You know if it wasn't for you, he'd go home," he replies, sitting at his desk.

"Shut up, Espo," She almost throws a pen or ball of paper his way.

Of course Castle is still absent when she stands to make her discreet exit. She murmurs, "I'll be back," as she passes the boys. They barely acknowledge her with an "mmhmm" and an "okay", and she shakes her head, thinking: _and they call themselves detectives_.

Castle stands in a corner where she told him to go, trying to be patient. He attempted not to rush or seem eager as he made his way to the stairwell, knowing five minutes can tick by slow. He checks his watch for the hundredth time and hears a door open. He hears someone climbing up the steps and hopes it's her. When he sees her face, he doesn't even try to mask the huge smile on his. "Hey," he says.

She has a matching grin as she hurries to him, embracing him and kissing him passionately. He's caught off-guard at first but then opens his mouth to her, welcoming her tongue, and holds her to him with a hand on her back under her blazer. He moans, and she abruptly stops to warn him: "Be quiet." He nods, and she smiles again before pressing her lips to his.

She knows how wrong this is. _So wrong._ They are at her place of work where they have to remain professional to keep their partnership intact, and they're kissing in secret. More like making out since her tongue is in his mouth again. She can't help herself, not when his lips feel so good moving with hers. _It feels so right._

He can't believe she's allowing this, that she put this plan into motion. They could've actually left the building and gone someplace completely private, like her apartment, but here they are…kissing _in the precinct_. Normally he's the one to break rules, but this time she's really surprised him. Especially since not even their friends know they are together. Anyone could find them now, and it sends a thrill through him. _Maybe she's also getting off on this._

She finds it so difficult not to moan. Staying quiet is easier said than done. She is usually more vocal than him when they enjoy private physical recreation. Eventually, she needs air and breaks away, fighting not to sound so gaspy. She leans against him, hoping he has enough sense to look out for anyone. "Wow," she hears him whisper.

Once her breathing normalizes, she confesses, "Been wanting to do that since you came in. Even imagined kissing you when you got off the elevator."

"Hmmm, you must really like kissing me," he responds, feeling smug.

"Why do I want to do it so much, though? It's like I'm a teenager again."

"We're still in the honeymoon phase here."

"I thought only newlyweds experienced a honeymoon phase," she says, pulling back to gaze at him.

"Maybe kissing is our favorite hobby," he suggests. "We're so good at it."

She grins. "Yeah, we are," she whispers before kissing him again, slower and softer this time, savoring it. They both moan softly.

"This is such inappropriate behavior, Detective," he whispers between kisses.

"I know," she whispers hotly, planting kiss after kiss after kiss on him. She kisses him with more passion and warns, "Don't think this is going to happen often."

"No, of course not." He continues kissing her and doesn't know how to stop. But he realizes he has to when he feels a stirring in his pants. "Kate," he whispers between kisses and holds her back. "I'm getting heated here, and…" He glances to his groin and continues, "I'm feeling a little wired." Her eyes follow, and she understands what he's implying.

"That seems to happen a lot when we kiss," she whispers, her eyes meeting his with a smirk blooming on her face.

"Yeah. We're hot for each other," he states.

She stifles her laugh and steals one last kiss from him. "We better get back."

"Thanks for the secret rendezvous," he says with a smug smile, hoping so much that this happens again.

"I would say 'anytime', but this is _not_ happening again."

Despite her stubbornness and determination to remain professional, it does happen again. And again. The boys remain clueless.


	10. Serenitatem

**Author's Note: This is just a simple 5x04 one-shot. I was inspired by one I read on Tumblr written by the marvelous Polly Lynn. This isn't really what I had in mind, but this is what poured out of me. I didn't want to do a complete re-write because fans will still like it. I can always write another one.**

Tangled sheets and limbs. Candlelight dances on their skin. The fire continues to flicker. The room is bathed in warmth, and the sheets hardly cover their bodies. The tiny black nightie she wore lays forgotten on the floor, having been cast aside during their passionate recreation. A couple pillows have slid off the bed. Their first round was frantic and needy; their second was slow and tantalizing. Then he surprised her with his gifted tongue. "_To make up for lost opportunities_," he had claimed. She couldn't refuse. They stayed aware of the candles in their frenzy, and now the candles provide a soothing atmosphere.

They continue basking in the afterglow together. Has it been minutes or hours? Neither of them knows. Neither wants sleep to take them, but she dozes off for some minutes. His gaze flicks to her, and he smiles at her sleeping form, knowing he's the reason she's sated and worn out. He looks to the ceiling, seeing the dancing light, and then glances at her to see the same dance on her beautiful skin. He can't look away and rolls onto his side. He nearly reaches out to touch her, wanting to trace the dance with his fingers, but he doesn't want to disturb her.

She awakens anyway to find his eyes on her. "Were you watching me the whole time," she asks softly.

"Almost. Your skin entranced me, how it glows in the candle and fire light, how the flames dance on you. Mesmerizing."

His poetic words catch her off guard, and her tired eyes turn a little misty. She runs a hand over his cheek and brings her lips to his, returning his affection with a kiss. "Thank you for our romantic weekend," she whispers, lying on her stomach with an arm thrown over him.

"Was hardly romantic," he reminds her. His fingers graze her arm.

"Yeah, but we made the most of it."

"We certainly did tonight." He waggles his eyebrows.

She chuckles. "Yes, we did. Too bad we couldn't try out the pool again."

"Mmm, next time. After I've drained it of all the dead body germs. We'll have many more weekends here. If you want."

"I do want," she admits. They have a moment staring into each other's eyes, imagining their future together. "But no more murders," she adds.

He chuckles and wishes he could guarantee that. "No more murders," he repeats. He drags his fingers up over her shoulder and down her back. "I'll try my best."

They're silent for a few moments, savoring this quiet intimate time alone. Her fingers absentmindedly trace circles on his back. She smiles and appears a little bashful, and he looks puzzled. She explains, "You know, sometimes I think this is all I need."

"What is," he replies, delighted about her opening up to him.

"You." She props herself up with her arms. "You and me, and nothing else. Well…maybe a bed to be comfortable. Some lighting is good too because I kind of like looking at you. But that's it, and I'm…" Her face lights up. "I'm happy."

He's grinning like a fool, but he is a fool in love. "I'm happy too." They lean in and meet for a kiss. She glides on top of him during their kiss, making him moan. "So," he says, breaking the kiss, "No need for clothes either?"

She laughs and bites her bottom lip. "No clothes because being naked with you, I feel so free." She kisses him again.

"Free is good for the soul," he murmurs between kisses.

"Mmhmm," she moans, planting one last full kiss on him before scooting down to lay her head on his chest. One of his hands comes to rest on her back while the other massages her scalp. "Mmmmm, this is cozy," she says softly.

They're silent a couple minutes, and then he hears her yawn. "You should blow out the candles and put out the fire," she tells him. She makes no motion to release him.

"How do I do that with you lying on top of me?"

"Hmm, that is a problem." She still doesn't make any attempt to move.

"Beckett," he draws out her surname. She groans, not having any desire to move. "You don't want to burn up in a fire, do you?"

"No," she groans and reluctantly scoots off of him. "Now was that so difficult," he wonders, leaning down to kiss her head before easing out of bed. "Yes," she states, rolling onto her back to watch him tend to the fire and blow out the candles just as he had watched her light the candles hours earlier.

"Damn, it's dark," he comments as he finds his way to an armchair, retrieving a large blanket, and returns to her.

"Not completely," she responds, referring to the moonlight creeping in, casting a different glow on their skin.

He takes a long glance of the moonlight on her, committing the image to memory. He notices she shivers. "Here." He lays the blanket over her and climbs underneath with her. "Warmer than sheets."

"So soft too. Softer than the comforter, even." She snuggles up to him and kisses his neck. "Perfect," she whispers.

He holds her to him and kisses her temple. "Very cozy," he whispers.

"Mmmhmm," she agrees, her eyes closed and sleep beginning to consume her.

"Goodnight, Kate."

* * *

**Serenitatem is Latin for 'serenity'.**


	11. De Finibus

**De Finibus**

**Author's Note: I was inspired yet again by the wonderful Polly Lynn on Tumblr after reading her recent post-5x06 fic. Had to write one of my own. Was even inspired to watch the episode.**

The Nebula 9 marathon wasn't as agonizing as he anticipated. Observing her watching a favorite show from her youth was enthralling. This layer of the Beckett onion peeled back even more. He barely had chances to make any snarky or sarcastic comments because she wouldn't shut up. _She_ – his partner whom usually doesn't ramble on and on about everything like he does – had trouble staying quiet. She was so caught up in the action and telling him, "This is when this happens," and "This is when that happens." Seeing her so excited over such a dorky lame sci-fi series tugged at his heartstrings. The times she did shut up – the times she had to be quiet because it was an important monologue or a favorite moment – he didn't have the nerve to interrupt. He listened, but his eyes were on her, gazing at her engrossed form. He hardly recognized the woman beside him.

"What did you think," she asked after showing him half the series.

"You know, not as bad as I thought," he answered with a smile and adoring eyes.

"See? All you had to do was give it a fair chance," she said, kissing his cheek. "I'm surprised you were so quiet," she quipped as she stood to return the DVD to its case. His eyebrows rose. Did she seriously not know how talkative she was?

When she turned back to him, she wore a smirk. "I think you've earned that Nebula 9 cosplay."

He certainly did not expect the hideous Creaver mask. That freaked him out. His first instinct was to run and hide. There was no mention of a Creaver _mask_, and after all her talk of Lieutenant Chloe being her idol, he never once imagined she owned a Creaver mask. But of course she did. She was a mega-fan. And she used it against him. He may have deserved it after making fun of her beloved show during their murder case.

When he finally cautiously returned, the mask was gone, nowhere to be seen, and he could focus on her long stunning legs again as she posed in front of him using her hands as a blaster. The heels did it for him too.

"It's gone," he questioned to be sure.

"I destroyed the Creaver. It's gone," she replied.

"That was a mean trick, Lieutenant."

She grinned, having enjoyed torturing him, and he couldn't stay angry with her. She looked incredible as Lieutenant Chloe. The costume hugged her body just right. Her legs seemed to travel for miles. The heels gave him the strange yearning for her to walk on him. Her makeup and up-do hair completed the look, and he was right. His dreams did come true.

Now she still wears the costume, but the heels have come off and her up-do is a mess. She lies on his bed sated and recovering from his erotic abilities. He sits beside her naked, legs stretched out and head propped against the pillows. His mouth is worn out from the pleasure he gave her. He's thrilled she allowed him to do that with her costume on. He's surprised she kept it on this long. It seemed she wanted it on for their carnal connection. He wonders if she always had a secret desire to wear it during sex. He can't help but wear a smug grin. He's the one who fucked her while she wore that costume. She bends a knee, and he can't control his eyes roving over her thigh. It's still affecting him.

Her entire Nebula 9 geekdom is still affecting him. Her face as she entered the bridge and the way she sat like a starship captain in the chair. Every time she defended the show and explained what it stood for. He imagined a young version of Kate Beckett venturing out into the world to find herself and idolizing Lieutenant Chloe, who made her believe she could be anything she set her mind to. He always saw her as that extraordinary woman who can do anything. He hadn't given Nebula 9 much credit, but he is grateful for its help in his partner finding her way. _And may fortune guide her journey_, he thinks to himself.

He glances over to her face and sees her smirking. She catches his gaze and says, "We should get you a costume." Her eyes rake over his body. "You would look good in a Nebula 9 uniform."

"Only if I get to be captain," he retorts.

"Deal." She smiles. It's not about the position. She takes a deep breath and sits up to un-do her mangled hair.

"The hair was a nice touch," he comments.

"Wanted to be authentic," she states.

"Mm, words cannot describe what you were," he murmurs with a hand teasing the skin of her inner thigh. "Besides sexy."

She's grinning as she drawls out his name: "Caaasstlllle."

"Whaaat?" His fingers play with the hem of the costume.

"My body can't handle more…yet."

"That is a shame. Because if we're the last chance for humanity, then we need to do everything we can to re-populate while fighting off the Creavers."

She laughs, secretly loving that he's still playing along. "So we copulate while battling Creavers at the same time?"

"Probably more like one and then the other," he clarifies.

"I see." Her hand drags his off of her, holding it between them with light caresses.

"Speaking of Creavers, where did you put the mask?"

"Under your bed." No big deal to her.

He panics. "Under my…? Beckett! Now I'll have nightmares. What if it tries to eat my face off in the middle of the night?"

"Castle, it's just a mask." She finds it hard to believe she has to tell him that.

"An extremely _real_ looking mask," he points out.

She pats his shoulder. "Lieutenant Chloe here will protect you. Don't worry. You shouldn't have any nightmares after seeing me and doing things to me in this." She gestures to her costume.

"You seemed to really like wearing that while we did those things," he suggests with an eyebrow waggle. "Mmhmm" is all she responds with, not giving him a straight answer. He watches her stand and reach for the zipper of her costume. "Oh, what are you…"

"I'm getting tired of wearing it," she explains.

He rolls to his side to watch her intently as she removes her costume. "You know, seeing you strip does things to me."

"Hmm, maybe I should help you with that." She slides the costume down her body, giving him a nice view of her rear. "Ooh," he remarks, feeling arousal at his groin. "But you said…"

"I said _I_ wasn't ready. Doesn't mean I can't do anything for _you_," she says, giving him a seductive glance over her shoulder.

He moans and eyes her up while she gingerly sets her costume on a chair and struts back to the bed. Climbing on, she reaches for him, stroking him. "So I hear you have a blaster I need to check out."

* * *

**De finibus is Latin for 'frontier'.**


	12. Don't Steal My Gummy Bears

**Author's Note: This little thang was inspired by some tweets about OTPs (one true pairings) and between LololovaX and me. She came up with the subject of gummy bears, so this is all thanks to her.**

"Castle, do you see my bag of gummy bears laying around anywhere," Kate calls out from the kitchen as she searches their snack stash in the pantry.

Rick freezes in his office, his hand mid-air with a plump shiny red gummy bear between his fingers. He discovered the bag on her desk when he felt hungry for a snack a couple minutes ago. He's been working on a draft for his next book while she had a yoga session in the living room. As tempting as it was to watch her, he opted to write after some encouragement from her.

She's finished her yoga, drank water, and eaten some berries. She is craving something sweeter: her favorite candy. Hearing no reply from her husband, she begins searching outside the pantry. He focuses on her and quickly plops the red gummy bear into his mouth. "Castle? Did you even hear me," she asks, moving closer to the office but with her eyes wandering around the living room.

Holding the gummy bear in his left cheek, he answers, "Yeah…I did…" He tries masking his chewing. "I uhh…don't see them." He observes her trekking quickly towards the office. "I probably left them on my desk again," she states. He stands with the gummy bear bag in his hand, rushes around to the front of his desk, and hides the bag behind his back just before making eye contact with her.

He unfortunately couldn't finish swallowing in time. Of course, she notices that.

She crosses her arms in front of her and cocks her head to the side. "Don't see them, huh?" She arches an eyebrow, and wow, she is adorable in her yoga outfit and ponytail. She narrows her eyes at him and searches the surface and drawers of her desk, glancing back to him every few seconds.

"No, haven't seen them," he insists.

She rises, shoving a desk drawer closed, both eyes on him suspiciously. "Care to tell me what you were just eating?" She begins walking to him slowly.

"Candy. My candy," he claims.

"Your candy. Hmm… Why don't I believe you?"

For being a writer, he's stunned to realize he has no explanation, not story, no way to change her belief. Her interrogative stare gets him too often for his liking. "You're always out to get me," he retorts.

She spats a laugh. "Am not!" She's directly in front of him, eyeing his left hand perched on his desk. She reads his body language and other non-verbal cues too well. "How about you show me the candy you were eating?" She stares him down. Up is more accurate since she is quite shorter than him.

They're frozen in place for several seconds, silently challenging each other to either act or speak. Suddenly, just as she dodges for his left side, he grabs the bag of gummy bears in his left hand and holds it above them out of her reach. "I knew it," she exclaims, standing on her tippy toes and tugging at his arm in an attempt to retrieve her sugary treasure. They are equally strong, and he's enjoying his height advantage over her too much to give in.

She grunts, "You were eating _my_ candy again?!" It frustrates her but also amuses her whenever she catches him doing something he shouldn't. Though, it doesn't _always_ amuse her.

He continues battling her and keeping the gummy bears away but starts laughing. She pauses, and he chuckles at her agitated expression. "And now you're laughing?"

"Give up, Beckett," he inquires.

"No! They're my gummy bears, Castle."

He gives the bag a shake and hopes she doesn't dish out physical harm to gain the upper hand. "How bad do you want them," he taunts.

"Don't make me pull your ear," she says, trying and failing to jump and snag the bag.

"I'm surprised you haven't already." He dodges away from the desk (and her) to prevent collapsing onto it or damaging anything on it. She follows and eyes his lips with a clever plan of attack. The smirk on her face captures his attention, and he can't help but feel the flutters of arousal. She stares him straight in the eyes while trailing a hand up his torso. Her touch sends electricity through his body, and he watches her hand in motion. Eventually her fingers reach his shirt collar. She yanks him down by the collar to meet her lips in a kiss, which starts slow but turns more and more passionate with each second. They both moan, and he begins to lose himself in her. He forgets what game they're playing, and his left arm lowers.

Just as her tongue swipes across his lips and he opens to her, she seizes the bag of gummy bears from him and abruptly ends the kiss. She holds up the bag in victory. He can't do anything but stare with his mouth hanging open, catching his breath. "Never underestimate your wife." She grins, gives him a wink, and struts away, popping a couple gummy bears into her mouth.

He's left wanting more of her kiss.

**End author's note: The tweet about OTPs by kzabrekker included character b pulling character a down for a kiss using character a's collar and also character a holding something out of reach of character b because of height differences. I got the idea to combine those two actions, and LololovaX insisted I write it.**


End file.
